More Than Friends?
by heyjanel1
Summary: After the end of Season 3, Harper and Trance seem to be growing closer... Set at the end of season 3 Could Dylan and Beka be next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make nothing, I write this for the sheer enjoyment of it :D

More Than Friends?

Chapter 1

Trance was working on Med-deck, while Beka and Dylan were on a mission contacting the newest planet to show an interest in the New Commonwealth. Trance knew even the most benign mission could suddenly turn into a Med-deck influx at any given moment and was determined that she would have it ready in case it did. Trance moved about in the Med-deck stocking the Nano-syringes for every contingency. Broken bones, tissue damage, antidotes for poisons of chemical or biological design, she prepped for them all because the future had changed enough at this point that she couldn't easily see what was to come anymore. They had made it through alot of the dangers that she knew had lain ahead and now there were others cropping up that she had not encountered before. And challenges to face which had seemed hopeless before, that now seemed possible. They had come a long way but still had a long way to go. She began to hum as she worked.

Soon enough though, her wandering mind was reeled back in by the sound of footsteps entering Med-deck. Harper wandered in with a rag wrapped around his hand and a pained expression on his face. "Um, I sort of miss-judged a little while doing a bit of welding. Got something there for burned skin?" He asked sheepishly as he walked over to where she was.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I can manage something, to patch you up." She turned and got a jar of blue gel out of the cabinet behind her as he unwrapped his hand. Trance turned back to Harper and saw the nasty welder burn on the outside edge of his palm, the skin red and blistered. "Oh! Harper…" he quickly cut her off, "Yeah, yeah, I've got to be more careful. I know, It'll be on my tombstone 'He should've been more careful.' Honest I just had a little disagreement with a welder, and well, the welder won," Harper said grimacing in pain.

"Harper," Trance scolded, "You have to start being more careful. One of these days your gonna injure yourself beyond repair."

Harper smiled, "Only if I get round the clock nursing," wiggling his eyebrows for full effect.

It worked and Trance giggled, "Harper you are out of control!" She dressed his wound with some neon blue gel from the jar she was holding.

Harper sighed, "I really don't do it on purpose you know." He gave a small smile, "Thanks for caring though." He looked down at his hand as he tried testing its range of motion. Then Harper began to perk up, "Hmm…Nice work Doc," he grinned and winked at Trance.

Trance just smiled back, "Same 'old Harper," she giggled as she mussed his hair for him. "Hey!" Harper and Trance laughed together as he ducked her hand.

As she went to turn her vision became blurry and the room began to buck and swim.

"Hey Trance! You OK? Your color just dimmed several shades." Harper's voice seemed distant, like she was hearing him over a great distance, then her eyes rolled up and she could feel herself falling. "Hey woe!" Harper yelled as he jumped off the table and caught her on her way to the floor. "Rommie! Quick I need help! Trance just passed out on me here!" Harper picked her up in his arms and gently laid her on the table he'd just been sitting on.

Rommie's hollow image popped up, "Good, now elevate her feet and cover her with a blanket." Harper grabbed two blankets; "I know the drill!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance and covered Trance gently with the first blanket. "What I need to know is what's wrong with her? Is she OK? What are your sensors picking up?" He carefully placed the second blanket beneath her feet.

Rommie looked puzzled, "Her loss of consciousness seems to be being caused by something strange happening to her system. The blood flow has increased by three times its normal flow to the center of her body while diminishing the flow to her extremities and head. I don't think it will cause any serious harm but it won't be easy for her to stay awake if the blood pressure to her brain stays this low."

Harper stared up at Rommie's image, "Stays this low? Do you mean it's getting worse? Better? What?" Harper's eyes shifted back to Trance's face as he rested his palm gently on her forehead, "Come on Trance, wake up and say 'just kidding' or something. Please." Then he held her hand with both of his, praying silently for his friend. In truth, she had become more than just a friend, over time he had really become attached to Trance, gold or purple, and now he realized just how attached. "Please Trance, please be OK." He squeezed her hand gently in his.

Rommie just whispered, "I can't tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harper sat holding Trance's hand for an hour and a half as Andromeda contacted Dylan and the others to let them know what had happened.

Trance heard sounds, distant and mumbled. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her sight began to clear. The first thing she saw was the very worried face of Harper staring intently at her. "Wha…" she blinked a couple of times to clear her focus, "What happened?" she whispered shakily.

Harper exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath for an eternity, "I was kind of hoping you could tell me." The relief in his voice spoke volumes.

"How long?" she asked blinking again to try to fight back the fog trying to engulf her mind again.

"About an hour and a half or so. Are you feeling any better now?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm not sure. I haven't been awake for most of it." Harper visibly relaxed. If she felt good enough to tease him then she was feeling better.

Trance looked at Harper, he was tired, she could tell. "Were you here the whole time?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Every long minute of it."

She smiled at him, "I know how hard that must have been for you. I don't think I've ever seen you stand still for more than a minute or two." She rolled onto her side facing him, her mind clearing little by little. "I want you to know I appreciate you being there for me when I needed you. It means a lot."

Harper turned a bit red, "You know I'm always willing to be there when you need me." He grinned then, "But you don't have to fall into my arms again," and she grinned back at him, same old Harper.

Trance smiled at his protective attitude toward her, if she were to fall for a human, he'd be the one. Her eyes got wide, "What am I thinking?"

Harper just stared at her in confusion, "What are you thinking?"

Trance looked up at him a little confused. Had she said that aloud? She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm still a bit fuzzy is all." She hoped that was all, rampant thoughts like that one could lead down a path she wasn't so sure she was ready to go down. No matter how much she liked Harper.

Dylan and Beka came into Med-bay a few minutes later at a run. "Trance! Are you OK?" Beka was a bit out of breath and looking her over from stem to stern, Dylan just stood back smiling at Beka's motherly concern for her crew mate.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired still," Trance seemed distracted as she stared past them. Then her brow creased. "I think, I may have an idea what's wrong but it's too soon to know for sure." She gently bit her lower lip.

Harper stared at her in confusion for a minute, "Aaaand…are you planning on letting us know what's going on?"

Trance sat up very slowly, "Not just yet, it may still just be an infection or something. Rommie you'll keep an eye on me won't you? Until we figure this out?"

Holo-Rommie smiled, "I always do, but I'll devote some time to you until we know for sure that you're OK, I promise."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Hey, last time I checked, I was still captain," he tried to sound miffed, "Could this be contagious?" He asked Holo-Rommie.

She looked at Trance in turn, "I don't think so," smiled Trance, "But I'll stay here in Med-bay until we know for sure, if it will make you feel better."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Not even willing to give us your best guess, Hmm? Fine, mysterious to the end then."

Beka stifled a snicker, Dylan still didn't understand Trance, but then who of them really did.

Trance smiled, "Not quite yet, because I'm not even sure myself, but Rommie and I will let you all know as soon as we do, won't we Rommie?" Holo-Rommie smiled.

Beka grinned and Dylan rolled his eyes and left, while Beka tapped Harper's shoulder and pointed a thumb toward the door. "Come on, let's let her get some rest, it seems to do her the most good."

"Just a sec boss," he turned to face Trance, "If you need anything, anything at all, you and Rommie call me hmm? Hope you feel better soon." He patted her on the shoulder and she smiled at him, then he turned to follow Beka.

After he left Trance stared after him and said to no one in particular, "He has a heart of gold. He'd risk his life to keep all of us safe, that's a rare and precious thing in any species."

Holo-Rommie just stared at her with her head slightly tilted and one eyebrow raised in question, "Are you sure you're OK?" Trance seemed to shake herself out of her reverie. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think."

Holo-Rommie scanned Trance again, "I still don't understand these readings. They are improving, I think, but they still are not within your normal range yet. Then again normal does seem to be a relative thing for you. Trance… Trance, are you listening to me or am I just speaking to hear myself here? Trance!"

Trance snapped out of it and looked from the doorway to Holo-Rommie. "Are they out of range?"

Holo-Rommie lifted an eyebrow then paused thoughtfully for a few seconds looking slightly askance, "Yes."

Trance nodded then looked back at Rommie's image, narrowed her eyes and asked, "And Harper?"

Holo-Rommie frowned then paused again, "He's not jacked in if that's what you mean. What's going on anyway, why so secretive?" Holo-Rommie stared at her intently.

Trance seemed to relax a bit, "I just need to contact someone, but it has to be in privacy mode, I need to ask some questions before I jump to any conclusions. If my hunch is right, and they verify it, I promise to come clean. But right now, I'm not even positive what's going on." Trance strained to stand up and then looked back at Holo-Rommie.

Rommie still looked confused, "OK, but I hope it's good news, we don't want to loose you."

Trance smiled at her, "You won't, if it's what I hope it is, I'll be fine and my usual healthy self by tomorrow. I just need to make sure first." She left it at that.

Holo-Rommie frowned and, after a few seconds, she announced, "Privacy mode engaged, communication line open," and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rommie," Trance called after she had finished her call.

And Rommie walked into the Med-deck arms crossed, "OK, now just what's going on?"

Trance smiled, "It's fine, I'm just going through a change, basically it's my species version of puberty only ours is a lot faster. Plainly put, I am now able to reproduce, the dizziness was caused by my body making that possible but the change is done and I should be just fine now." Rommie looked at her with one eyebrow raised in doubt. "Really, the only other difference is that my emotions may be slightly amplified as a result of the new hormones. Not even as bad as human PMS."

Rommie visibly relaxed, "Well, can we tell Dylan before he paces a hole through my deck?" Rommie looked annoyed, "He's pacing back and forth in his office as we speak. He's worried about you, you know."

Trance smiled, "Yeah, I know, he worries about all of us when we're sick."

Rommie smiled, "Yes, he does. But that's part of what makes him a great captain."

Trance nodded and headed for the doorway, "Come on let's save your deck and not keep him in suspense." They headed for Dylan's office.

After they filled Dylan in on the fact that Trance was fine just maturing he seemed to relax quite a bit. "You gave us all a pretty good scare you know. I know you seem to bounce back when something kills you but I didn't know how illness would effect you or if we could loose you."

Trance smiled, "It would take a lot to put me down for good, but I don't ever want to lose any of you either, so I'm glad I'm not in a weakened state anymore. Now I can do my best again to keep this crew alive and together, we still have a perfect possible future to reach together." She smiled and turned to go.

Dylan smiled and shook his head, Trance would always be Trance, mysterious and unique. Rommie smiled wryly, "She's so different. But I don't think I'd have her any other way, she compliments us and helps us grow stronger even as she baffles the daylights out of us."

Dylan laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Trance headed for the machine shop that she knew Harper was working in. He'd stayed by her side even when he had projects to get back to. For Harper that was major. It made her realize just how much he cared even if he'd been a bit stand offish when her, purple to gold, change occurred. He now accepted her as Trance, his Trance, and that made her happier than she thought it would.

She walked into the shop and Harper was hard at it welding away at some mass of metal and wiring. The sparks danced around his silhouette as his back was toward her. She waited patiently watching as he worked, when he finally stopped and lifted the welding helmet up his face was red and covered in perspiration. He wiped his sleeve across his brow to keep the drops from running into his eyes.

"You always work this hard Harper?" she asked as he turned around and jumped slightly realizing he had an audience.

"Hey, didn't know you'd come in. How are you feeling? Everything OK?"

Trance smiled, "Yeah, just maturing, it seems I've reached the time in my life when I'm able to reproduce, the dizziness and all were because of this change, I'm fine now, honest."

Harper cocked his head, "You mean like puberty?"

She smiled, "Yeah, that's about as close a comparison as I think we can get. Now, what about my question? Do you always work this hard?"

Harper gave her a sheepish grin, "No, only when I'm trying to keep occupied, I was worried about you and the only way to keep my mind off it was to dive into my work head first."

Trance smiled, "I figured as much, well I'm fine now, and you look like you're getting dehydrated have you ever tried Pineapple-coconut juice? I just made some, fresh, would you care to join me for a glass?"

Harper's eyebrows raised in surprise, "Yeah, sure. But I'd like to freshen up a bit first," he looked down at his damp and dirty clothes and filthy hands.

"OK, meet me in my quarters after you're shower, I have the juice there." Harper looked stunned, "In your quarters? On the Maru?"

She giggled, "No, here on Andromeda, it's where I grow the fruit, Andromeda's environmental controls are much more suited to these plants. And that's where I have the juice stored."

Harper still looked a bit confused, "You have plants in your quarters here too? Well, OK, give me 20 minutes and I'll… meet you there." With that he headed down the corridor to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harper came down the corridor still trying to get some of his hair to stay in place, thinking to himself that he was acting like a teenager going on his first date. He finally just gave up on the errant strands as he stopped at Trance's door and knocked.

Inside Andromeda's image popped up on the screen, "Harper's here, shall I let him in? Or do you want to rethink this?"

Trance turned and looked at her, "Rethink what?"

Andromeda looked at her sternly, "You said your hormones were going to be changing, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Trance rolled her eyes, "You sound like you're trying to be my Mom." She looked at Andromeda with an exasperated expression on her face, "It's fruit juice Andromeda that's all, now would you let him in or do I have to?"

Andromeda sighed, "Well at the moment you do sound like a teenager," Trance glared at her playfully, while Andromeda rolled her eyes and opened the door.

At first Harper wondered if Trance had changed her mind, but then the door opened. "Hi, Harper come on in I was just talking with Andromeda."

Trance waved him in to her quarters and Rommie said, "OK, have fun," and the screen went back to the Commonwealth symbol.

Harper walked in stunned by what he saw. He immediately noticed all the plants and then the increased humidity. "Little muggy in here isn't it?" he looked around at the vast number of plants and flowers, it was like a tropical forest.

"It helps the plants grow strong and fast, moisture is healthy for them." She said as she gently caressed a flower blossom. "And these are my most delicate plants. The Maru just can't control the environment well enough to keep them in good health so I brought them here to my quarters on Andromeda so she could give them the extra attention they needed," she beamed at her collection. "And the extra humidity and warmth helps them to breed and grow fast too." Where did that come from? Trance blinked as she tried to get control of her wildly wandering mind and tongue. Was Rommie right about dealing with these new hormones?

Harper hadn't seemed to notice the odd direction her conversation had taken so Trance quickly changed the topic. "Are you ready for some really fresh fruit juice? It's good, I tried some last night. It's got pineapple and coconut juice, two plants that were originally from your home, Earth."

Harper's curiosity was peeked, "From Earth huh? I guess I have to give it a try then, how did you find out they were from Earth?"

Trance paused for a moment while pouring the juice, "I was reading up on Earth plants and history, and I came across the history of a land called Hawaii. It seems this grouping of islands has become lost to most since the Nietzschian occupation. But luckily many of the plants and people had already been transplanted to other worlds. So through the plants and culture that were transplanted this unique place lives on even though the land was lost to the ravages of the Magog and Nietzschian attacks. Kind of like you Harper, your home world was ravaged by other races but you survived and now transplanted here to Andromeda you are flourishing."

Her wistful tone caught him off guard. As she had been speaking, Harper had drawn closer to her and he had been hypnotized by the tone of her voice. He'd never heard anyone describe his plight in life with such empathy before. She seemed to understand him more than he ever thought she could.

Trance turned to face him and Harper was there beside her, "That was nice, it's good to know that someone else understands how I feel about the Andromeda. She saved me, Beka saved me, I owe them everything I am, everything I have become by being rescued from the hell that was my home planet."

He looked down at the floor and Trance set the glasses aside, "Yes, I do understand, more then you could ever imagine. But I also know they owe you a lot too, we all do."

He looked back up and saw she was smiling at him and he felt himself melt inside. She's still Trance, a little older, a little wiser, a little golder but undoubtedly still Trance. He smiled, "I owe you a lot too, like an apology for ever doubting you, just because you're not purple anymore. I know now that you're still my…," he paused for a moment then smiled, "…Golden Pixie."

She picked up the glasses and handed Harper one, "To new beginnings?"

Harper smiled at her and now her heart melted, "To new beginnings."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harper took a sip of the juice and his eyes got wide, "Hey, this is really good, kind of tangy and sweet."

Trance took a sip and licked her lips, "Yeah, I think the contrast in flavor makes it really special. Glad you like it."

"It's nice to know some good things from earth managed to survive and make it out before the Magog and Nietzschians decided to trash the place." Harper looked wistful and drank some more of the juice, while staring across the room at nothing in particular.

Trance set her glass down, "Even after the Nietzschians and Magog some good things survived and escaped." She gently rested her hand on his shoulder, "Like you Harper."

Harper's eyes got wide and he smiled nervously and blushed a crimson red, "Um…Yeah… Um… well, I ah… think you're pretty special too." He'd been really excited about the prospect of Trance inviting him into her quarters, but now he felt his heart racing out of control. She trusted him enough to invite him here and he didn't want to violate that trust, he didn't want to hurt her, he began to panic. He gulped down the last of his juice and almost choked on it. "I… ah…have got some other repairs to finish, but um… it's been nice, I ah… have to go." He nearly tripped over his own feet as he backed toward the door.

Trance smiled, "You may want to watch where you're going or you're gonna end up on Med-deck again."

Harper nodded, "Yeah, well, um…see you later hmm?" And with that he was out the door and down the corridor before she could say anything else.

Trance looked disappointed but not very surprised. The meeting had been electrically charged and she was sure she wasn't the only one who had felt it. She'd let too many of her feelings be known to him at once, but she'd been unable to stop herself. She was afraid Harper would never want to be around her again, and that hurt. It hurt more than she'd ever imagined it could. She slumped into her plush red love seat and sighed deeply.

Rommie knocked, Trance figured it was her since she'd shown such concern earlier and since only she would have seen Harper's hasty exit through Andromeda, her ship self.

"Come in Rommie." Trance just sat there as Rommie entered and stared at her quizzically. "Well who else knew about our meeting?" At that Rommie nodded her understanding.

"I noticed Harper is back at work on the repairs. Are you OK?" Rommie walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Trance had her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees, "Yeah, I'm OK, I guess. I think I scared Harper though." She frowned, "You were right, these hormones are a real pain. I told him how I feel about him and he ran like a scared prey. At least without the hormones I knew to just keep my mouth shut!" She seemed to curl into a tighter ball.

Rommie rested her hand on her arm, "He was probably just a bit surprised and needs some time to digest this new information, I'm sure once he's had some time to absorb it all, he'll be fine with it."

Trance was still sitting in the fetal position, her eyes looked up pleadingly, "Thanks Rommie, but I think I'd like to be alone now."

Rommie patted her arm, "If you want, but you can't avoid him forever and sulking isn't going to improve anything either." Rommie honestly looked concerned but Trance just didn't want to talk about it any more. She looked down at her toes.

"I know Rommie." She left it at that and continued contemplating the toes of her shoes.

Rommie shook her head then left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Harper was back in one of the access tunnels, welder in action, still in his 'nice clothes'. Beka ducked inside and crouched down next to him, "You've been working for more than twelve hours straight, don't you think it's time for some sleep?"

Harper gave her a sideways glance, "I couldn't sleep right now if I tried boss."

Beka paused for a moment like she was trying to make up her mind about something, "I ah… talked with Rommie."

Harper rolled his eyes and snipped, "Small ship!"

Andromeda piped up and quipped, "I heard that! And I only told Beka, because she's like a sister to you and I figured you could use someone close to talk to about this."

Harper looked sheepish, "Sorry Andromeda, I guess I'm just a little testy right now."

"Apology accepted," Andromeda replied through the sound system.

Harper turned back to Beka, "I just keep wondering if it's what ever Trance just went through, or if she really wants to be more than friends. I mean, honestly I never figured she thought about me that way."

Beka nodded her head forward, "Frankly I think it's a little from column 'A' and a little form column 'B', but I'm not the one who can tell you for sure, only Trance can tell you that. You should talk to her, she's moping in her quarters, she feels hurt and rejected. "

Harper looked back at the panel he was working on, "I never meant to hurt her, I just don't trust myself, I don't want to take advantage of her in this state, you know? I mean, if she's not really in control of herself and we were to do anything that she might regret later," he paused, inhaled and sighed heavily, "I would seriously hate myself boss."

Beka paused letting the significance of what he just said sink in. He had feelings for Trance too, major feelings, and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. But he had and she could tell it was hurting him, "Well, running from her will only make things worse. She'll end up feeling even more rejected." Beka's eyes lit up, "Hey! Maybe you should just spend some working time together, you know in public places where you can talk, without worrying about being too cozy. Then you can show her you value her as a friend and crew mate while keeping things from getting too out of hand."

Harper was listening but she could tell he wasn't total convinced, "But what if she wants more Beks?"

Beka smiled, "Tell her the truth, that you care for her and don't want to rush into anything that she might regret later when her emotions are less intense."

Harper seemed to mull over what she'd said while running a hand through his tousled spiky hair, "Yeah, in this case I think honesty would be the best policy."

Beka smiled, "Boy, Harper, I never knew you had it in you." She patted him on the shoulder, the picture of the proud sister just a little too uncanny as she smiled with pride at him. "And who knows, after a while, the two of you may be ready to take things a bit further. But by then, she'll have had the time to sort out her new emotions, time to learn to control them, and you'll be able to know she's sure about what's happening. Sound good?"

Harper smiled one of those disarming smiles of his and looked her in the eyes, "Yeah that sounds pretty good. I just hope I can trust myself, I really would hate myself if I ever did anything that hurt her."

Beka mussed his hair, "Oh, I think you can trust yourself. Underneath all that bluster of yours, you really are just a soft touch." Beka thought how lucky Trance was to have this prince in the rough. Who knew?

He shrugged and blushed as she got up to leave. "Hey boss? Thanks for believing in me."

Beka smiled, "I always have," and ducked back into the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harper was headed back toward Trance's quarters when Rommie's Holo-image appeared just ahead of him, "She's gone to the Maru to be with her other plants."

Harper looked crest fallen, "Yeah, they cheer her up. I just hope I can too."

Holo-Rommie smiled, "I think you will," and she vanished.

Harper walked up to Trance's door on the Maru, "Hi Trance, I wanted to thank you for the juice and conversation earlier. I really did enjoy it," he smiled hopefully at her.

Trance looked shyly at him and whispered, "Sorry if I freaked you out earlier."

Harper looked worried, "No, not freaked out, honest, just well… a little surprised, that's all."

She gave him a weak smile, "I guess this whole hormone thing has stirred up some stuff. Maybe I just need to slow down, keep myself in check. I promise I won't bug you anymore," her head drooped down in resignation.

Harper began to panic, "No, hey, I didn't say it was a bad surprise, just a surprise, and to tell you the truth…. I just don't trust myself, I don't want to do anything that might hurt you. That's why I left in such a hurry."

She didn't look very convinced.

Then Harper's face lit up, "Hey look, I've got an idea! Let's just start again only with a few rules for the first few weeks or so. That way we can make sure we don't do anything we might regret later, hmm?"

Trance looked at him confused, "Rules?"

Harper was too excited to slow down, "OK, OK, um…Rule #1 No personal quarters for a while until we think we're ready handle it. Um…Rule #2 We'll spend time together working, that way we can get to know each other better while spending 'safe' time together, at least for a few weeks. Then, if all goes well, we can talk over what steps we'd like to take after that. That is if we haven't driven each other nuts by then." Harper looked hopefully at her, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of her response.

Trance smiled, he looked so cute and was trying so hard, "Yeah, I think that sounds like a good plan. You're right too, it will give us time to adjust to everything."

Harper grinned… "So, what you working on?"

Trance laughed, "Just finishing watering the plants."

Harper checked his flexi, "Well, if you're free tomorrow, I could use an extra set of hands on the slipstream upgrade I've been planning. It will make sure no one can tamper with it again without Dylan knowing right away," he was still smarting from Tyr's betrayal as was she, he looked back to her expectantly.

Trance smiled, "Sure, maybe you can help me get more mechanically adept. I do seem to need to work on that."

Harper laughed, "Who knows, now that we'll be teaming up, we may shock them all with our combined talent, but for now we'd better get some rest. So, see you tomorrow in the slipstream core?"

Trance nodded, "Tomorrow, but meet me on the mess deck I'll bring some juice to start our day with first, OK?"

Harper nodded his agreement, "Cool, sounds good, tomorrow then?"

Trance nodded, "Tomorrow. Good night Harper and thanks."

He nodded back, "No problem, I like you too you know, good night Trance," he left with a noticeable spring in his step, Trance had to smile at his enthusiasm. No one else had thought she'd have much talent with mechanical things, only him. But in truth, although living things were more her forte, she could work with mechanical stuff too. Harper was the first to even suggest it, which made her like him all the more for not pigeon holing her as mechanical zero.

She began to hum a tune as she finished watering her last few plants for the night. Harper's thoughtful visit had most definitely improved her mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harper was with Trance in the observation-deck and Trance was sitting with her legs crossed on a seat sipping a glass of her now famous, well famous between the two of them, pineapple-coconut juice. Harper was enjoying his juice while sitting in a chair across from her, his leg draped over the armrest. "After I finish up the repairs on deck twelve I should be able to come to hydroponics to help with that redesign we talked about. I'll bring the layout felxi's."

Trance smiled, Harper had come up with an idea to help the more tropical plants do well in hydroponics so she could expand her collection of Hawaiian plants. By creating sections, each with their own controls more sensitive plants could flourish along side the rest of her woodland plants and they could even make a desert section for more arid plant life each section with it's very own controls. She was excited about Harper's idea and wanted to try it out right away but the transplantation of the larger samples was going to take more than one person to accomplish and Harper's special touch to get all the controls functioning right. Harper had graciously offered to help her in between their other maintenance projects.

Trance had to smile at Harper, he seemed to have become quite comfortable having juice and conversation with her in the mornings. Their new closeness was wonderful, and totally innocent. They helped each other on projects and enjoyed sharing each other's hobbies. Harper had even learned how to water a plant without over-watering it, while she had learned how to reinitialize the slipstream engine and program probes for detailed biological and chemical scans. They were becoming quite a team to reckon with.

Meanwhile back on Command deck…

As time went by everything seemed to get pretty much back to normal, Dylan noted, except for the fact that Harper and Trance seemed to have found some sort of new respect for one another. Harper didn't make any crude or suggestive comments around her and she seemed eager to help him with his projects. Dylan had to admit the two of them got a lot done working together over the past two months or so. Other than that, they both were the same as always, save that Trance was still gold and not purple anymore.

Dylan shook his head, back to the current dilemma. They were helping to escort several relief ships to one of the newest Commonwealth member planets. Their planet had been bombarded recently and they were in need of medical supplies and repair work to their cities and power plants that had been damaged in the raid. Several scouts in slipfighters were patrolling and searching for any further attacks. "All patrols check in!" Dylan waited.

"All patrols have checked in. No sign of enemy ships, however that doesn't mean that they won't show up any moment," Andromeda informed the captain.

Dylan smiled, "Always the optimist," he paused then, "All patrols, keep alert, our status could change in the blink of a slip event. Check in at regular intervals, Hunt out."

Andromeda just grinned, "I'm not the only optimist I see," and disappeared.

Dylan smirked, "I hate it when she's right."

Beka laughed, "It's always good to prepare for the worst, that way you're ready if it does and relieved if it doesn't."

Dylan gave her a side ways glance, "Yeah, especially since we always seem to end up facing the worst… it's never easy."

Back in Harper's shop Trance handed him the welder, but Harper didn't miss the, 'be careful,' look she gave him as she did. "OK, I'll put on the gloves and goggles, but only to keep that worried look off your face." He laughed, "I'm telling you, hanging around with you has turned me into, 'Mr. Safety.'"

Trance just smiled and said, "This is a good thing, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You mean a lot to me you know and I hurt when ever you hurt."

Harper looked up at her and could see the honesty in her eyes, "Yeah, I know, and I don't ever want to hurt you, you mean a lot to me too." He looked deeply into her eyes and slowly leaned in toward her. She didn't back away. So he leaned in closer and kissed her gently then she leaned in even closer and returned his kiss.

She reached up slowly, held his head in her hands and then pulled back enough to rest her forehead on his, "Harper what are we doing?"

Harper stared into her deep brown eyes for a long moment, "I don't know about you, but I'm falling in love."

She smiled shyly at his comment then whispered, "Me too."

Harper smiled broadly, then he set the gloves aside and kissed her again, wrapping her in a loving embrace. She hugged him back and then rested her head on his shoulder. She was so happy in that moment that she never wanted it to end.

Harper never knew he could be so happy. Just holding her in his arms made him feel complete in a way he'd never known before. "I love you Trance, I guess I always have, it just took a while for my mind to catch up with my heart," he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, he saw love mirrored there, love for him. "Trance, I know we're not the same species and that this will most likely be more complicated than we'll ever imagine but…" he took her hands in his, "Will you marry me?"

Trance's eyes got wide and at first he thought he'd gone too fast, that she wasn't ready, but then the broadest smile he'd ever seen spread across her face as she began nodding, "Yes, oh Harper, yes I will! I don't care how complicated things get, I love you, and we'll work through them together." She hugged him tight. He held her and never wanted to let go, she was a part of him, a part he couldn't ever bare to be without. The two of them had bonded over the past two months. It was like they were two halves of one whole. And today was the first time they had even kissed. Who'd have thought it possible. He held her closer enjoying just being with her, near her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dylan saw it even before Andromeda's announcement, "Slip point straight ahead." One fighter came through guns ready.

Dylan saw the active gun ports and responded before the intruder could think to fire, "Ship wide! 'Battle Stations!' Andromeda full spread! Only one ship? Where are the others?"

Andromeda looked puzzled, "There is just the one, direct hit," and the fighter blew apart leaving a reddish mist.

"Andromeda, what is that?" Dylan stared at the red mist as it dispersed.

"It was some sort of weapon meant, no doubt, for the planet but we destroyed it before it could reach the atmosphere. The fighter was remote controlled I'm not picking up any biological readings except for that strange mist, which is dispersing fast." Dylan pondered this new turn of events, just as Harper and Trance bolted onto the command deck at the same time, both out of breath.

"Good timing, Harper, Trance, I need you both to analyze what is left of that fighter and figure out just what it was up to." They looked at each other then back at Dylan and in unison said, "Yes Captain." And with that turned to head to the shop for some equipment, in perfect unison.

Dylan shook his head, "Is it just me or are those two just a little too in sync lately, I mean it's weird the way they seem to read each others minds and communicate without so much as a word."

Andromeda tilted her head a bit and said, "Yes, but that seems to be the way it goes with humans when they fall in love, isn't it? Even if Trance isn't exactly human."

Dylan's head snapped around to face Andromeda's image so fast she thought he'd snap his neck, "In love? Those two? When did this happen?" He sounded down right blown away.

Andromeda paused recalling, "Over the last 2 months, since Trance's fainting spell. Why?"

Dylan just looked dumbfounded, "I just never figured…" he shook his head and seemed to come back to himself. "Andromeda, tell the patrols to keep on high alert, we don't know if there will be more visitors to our sector or not." Then he stood there mumbling to himself, "Definitely didn't see that one coming."

Trance and Harper passed Beka as they headed back to his shop, "Hey, where are you two headed?" Beka asked.

Harper hollered over his shoulder as he ran past her, "Dylan wants us to figure out what that fighter was up to, gotta go!" and they vanished down the corridor.

Beka smiled at the pair of them as she entered command deck. Dylan seemed stunned by something, "You OK Dylan?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, Andromeda just told me about Trance and Harper, did you know they were a couple?"

Beka grinned, "Yeah, I kind of figured, since they were starting to finish each others sentences, a sure sign. You didn't know?"

Dylan shook his head, "Guess I've been too wrapped up in my mission to notice much of anything." He still seemed shocked as he rubbed his face with his hand.

Beka decided to take his mind off of it, "So, what did I miss, excitement wise?" Dylan filled her in on the weapon that never made it to it's intended target. "So that's why they were in such a rush to get to the machine shop." Beka thought about the situation. "Do you think we can salvage a sample with a drone? Or has it dispersed too much?"

Rommie walked onto the command deck. "Harper is prepping a drone to get a sample as we speak. Trance is outfitting it with her new improved biological and chemical scanners and sensors to study the remains of the explosion where they are, in case they are too dispersed to get a good sample to bring back."

Beka looked at Dylan, "Well, they evidently work well together, maybe this relationship will be beneficial to the whole crew?"

Dylan seemed to ponder this idea for a moment, "Maybe you're right, they do seem to compliment each other Harper has even tamed his wild tongue around her."

Rommie looked thoughtful, "Harper hasn't even made a pass at me in over a month. And his innuendoes have ceased too." She seemed to ponder the situation, " They do get a lot done in a short time when they work together. They've got me running better than new. Perhaps you're right, this could be a good thing," she smiled, but at the same time she felt the slightest pang of jealousy. After all she had been his Rom-Doll and love goddess, but she shook it off, after all did she really want a lust-crazed engineer drooling after her all the time? No, but she would miss some of the attention, not that his repairs were lacking, when he worked on her with Trance, she caught things he'd miss and vise versa and repairs always went quick and smooth. Yeah, their relationship was a plus.

She smiled and walked over to her usual station, punching up a display of the surrounding area. The patrols were trading shifts and, so far, there was no further sign of trouble… so far.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harper finished replacing the casing and Trance looked up at him and smiled, they did do good work together and in a fraction of the time it would normally take. "Harper to command, hey boss it's ready to fly. I'm loading it into the cute as we speak and Trance is finishing the programming of the coordinates. I figure we can launch in about, 30 seconds, Harper out," he smiled at her and she smiled back. He hoped they would be able to finish and have some down time together, but with remote controlled dooms-day devises out there he figured it would be a while before any of them had some down time.

They were ready, "Trance to command, ready when you are."

Harper helped her up to the platform he was standing on, "Good work, we make a great team, you know?"

Trance beamed, "Yeah, we are a great team, I just hope we get a chance to enjoy some off duty time together."

Harper laughed, "I swear you're reading my mind, hey how about some more of that pineapple and coconut juice before we hit command deck." She grinned, "Yeah, I think we've earned some refreshment and we have time for that, let's go." And they were off, heading for the mess deck.

Rommie paused for a moment, her hands unmoving, "There they go again."

Dylan looked at her, "What? There goes who again?"

Rommie smiled, "Trance and Harper, they love to drink this fruit juice blend from the fruits Trance grows in her quarters here. It's called pineapple and coconut, it's from ancient Earth's Hawaii, nothing but fruit juice, but they seem to enjoy it quite a bit and they are chasing each other along the corridor to the mess deck as we speak."

Beka and Dylan both stared at her and she stared back, "What? They really do just have a glass and then go back to their projects, I find the whole ritual amusing."

Beka and Dylan just busted up laughing, leaving Rommie just a bit miffed. Beka got herself under control, "It's OK Rommie, they are just having just a brief date." Rommie looked more puzzled, "You know, getting to know one another better, enjoying each others company. In some cases couples date for life, being too afraid to take the relationship further for fear of ruining the strong friendship that has formed in case the romance fails."

Dylan looked quizzically at Beka, who looked back at him and shrugged, "So I've heard."

Rommie seemed to be pondering something for a moment, "Would kissing be taking it further?"

Beka's eyes got a little wider, "Yeah, I think that would qualify, why?"

Rommie looked at her and blurted out, "Then they have definitely moved past dating."

Both Beka and Dylan's jaws flew open, and they stared first at Rommie then at each other in stunned silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trance mumbled something incoherent against Harpers lips. Harper paused the kiss for a moment, "What?" Trance said again, this time more clearly, "We need to get to command."

Harper moaned and rested his forehead against hers, "I know." He sighed and folded his arms around her in a hug, "I just wish we could find more time together."

She giggled hugging him back, "We're together all the time practically."

He smiled knowing it was true, "Yeah, but not alone together."

She nodded, she knew what he meant. "I wish we had more time to be alone together too. But for now lets get us all past our current crisis. Then maybe we can schedule some alone time if we have to, hmm?"

Harper hugged her tighter, "OK, lets get to command, but first our juice, we wouldn't want it to go to waste would we?" Trance smiled, "No we wouldn't want that." They drank their juice and then headed for command hand in hand. They knew most of the crew had figured out they were a couple already, no need to hide anything.

As they reached command the probe was just arriving at it's destination and the readings were beginning to come in. Rommie closed her eyes for a moment then announced, "Yes, it's a biological weapon designed to infect the water table and make the water undrinkable. But, by destroying the ship in space we've rendered the weapon inert." She paused, "Trance's scanners worked wonderfully and Harpers sample collector has collected enough of the substance in question to create an antidote should they try again."

Dylan faced Harper and Trance, "Good work both of you, this should make our job easier here," he turned to Rommie, "tell the patrols to keep alert all the same, sometimes they like to attack from a different bag of tricks when we least expect it." Then to Trance, "How long do you thing it will take to design an antidote?" She thought about it, "With a good sample, maybe an hour or two, depending on whether Rommie can loan me Harper from repairs to help me scan in the samples and chart my results."

She looked hopefully at Rommie and Rommie smiled, "All systems are functional thanks to all the combined effort the two of you have put in, and if he can help get the antidote ready faster with you, then good luck to both of you."

Dylan smiled as Trance and Harper headed off to Med-Deck together hand in hand. "Holding hands in public, yeah, I think they're in a full fledged romance now." He looked at Beka, "You don't think we'll end up with little purple engineers running around the decks do you?"

Beka laughed, "You never know."

Rommie had to shake her head at that picture, "Scary thought".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harper and Trance did better than they thought they could, finishing the antidote in 45 minutes including getting it prepped for delivery to the planet's water tables. "Trance to command, the antidote is ready for delivery whenever you are."

Dylan's voice came back over the com-system, "Good work."

Harper jumped in, "Hey boss could I have a moment of your time? I've got a favor to ask." Harper grinned at Trance and she nodded and smiled back encouraging him.

Dylan paused for a moment eyebrows raised as he glanced at Beka, "Sure Harper, meet me in my office." He walked past Beka, "Beka you have command."

Beka looked at Rommie and shrugged, "Who knows with Harper."

Dylan had just walked in the door to his office when Harper came charging in and almost ran him over, "Hey whoa, slow down there. What's on your mind?"

Harper grinned, "Sorry, and actually its our mind." He giggled, "Trance and I want to get married and I'd like you to be my best man!"

At first Dylan just stared blankly at him for a moment, "Uh… sure. When did this happen?"

Harper was nearly bouncing in place, "Well we've been hanging out together, working together on projects and everything, and well, we grew closer and when I asked she said yes!" Harper couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, "Oh, do you think we could arrange for Rev to perform the ceremony?"

Dylan had to smile, Harper's excitement was contagious, "I don't think that will be any trouble, Rev would most likely swim through space it's self to be here for it. But we'll go to him as soon as this task is complete."

"Thanks Boss! Trance wants to have the ceremony in Hydroponics and don't tell Beka yet just let her know Trance needs to talk to her on the Maru, it's about her being maid of honor." And with that Harper was out the door running down the corridor, "Woohoo!"

A few minutes later Dylan returned to command, "Well, good news for a change. Beka, Trance needs to have a word with you on the Maru."

Beka gave him a confused frown, "curiouser and curiouser." She headed for the Maru.

Dylan looked at Rommie after Beka was out of earshot, "Looks like you have a wedding to plan. You didn't let on to Beka did you?"

Rommie's eyes got wide, "Since Harper wanted to talk to you alone I engaged privacy mode for your conversation. What's this about a wedding?"

Dylan grinned, "Harper and Trance are engaged to be married and I'm going to be the Best Man, Beka the Maid of Honor and you get to be the Hostess extrordinare. Now I just need to get a hold of Rev Bem to officiate and then… we're going to have a wedding." Dylan's excitement was obvious, after so much 'fighting for their lives' every moment, a happy occasion was a much needed change. Dylan suddenly remembered something, "Rommie, I almost forgot, Trance would like to have the ceremony in Hydroponics."

Rommie started to laugh and they both said in unison, "That's our Trance!" And dissolved into uncontrollable laughter, Holo-Rommie popped in, "What was that about finishing each others sentences that Beka mentioned earlier?"

Dylan stifled it, "This is more of an inside joke moment, honest."

Holo-Rommie just raised one eyebrow, "Um-hmm, well, Trance and Beka are on their way to Command so you may want to get hold of yourselves." And with that she winked out.

Trance and Beka entered Command, Beka with her arm around Trances shoulder, "Just make sure my boots will look OK with the dress hmm?" They laughed together.

Rommie rolled her eyes, "How did I know that was coming."

Harper wandered onto Command at about the same time, "Boy it's good to see smiling faces again, Trance why didn't we do this sooner?"

Trance shook her head, "Because we were still trying to figure out our feelings for one another, remember?"

Harper nodded, "Oh, yeah, well I'm glad we figured that out and that we seem to be a real moral boost for the rest of the crew too," he tipped his head toward the rest of the grinning bunch, as he wrapped an arm around Trance.

Dylan smiled, it felt good to smile, "We're going to have a wedding! Congratulations to both of you! But let's not forget we have a task to complete first, let's make sure we keep alert until the reinforcements arrive and then we'll take a much needed vacation for the whole crew to find Rev Bem and get these two wed."

Beka smiled, "This is going to be fun.'

Harper hugged Trance tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder, "This is wonderful, I'm so happy Harper."

He smiled, "Yeah, this is the happiest I think I've ever been, but Dylan's right we'd better keep our minds on work for now, until our reinforcements arrive. We don't want to get blown out of the sky before we can say 'I do'." They both went to their prospective stations.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It wasn't hard to locate Rev Bem. He was always trying to set up relief facilities on the planets most harmed by Magog invasions and now was no exception. He greeted the chance to officiate at Harper and Trance's nuptials with joy, "I always felt the two of you were more in tune with each other than either of you we're willing to let on. When will you be arriving?"

Harper smiled, "Bout an hour or so. Oh, the ceremony will be in Hydroponics."

Rev Bem laughed, "I figured as much, Trance wants to be near her plants doesn't she? But then, she wouldn't be Trance if she didn't."

Harper couldn't help but laugh too, "Yeah, but it's the way she cares about everything so deeply, even her plants, that makes me love her even more. I'm so glad you'll be here Rev, you've seen us through a lot, we're like family and isn't that what weddings are supposed to have? Lots of family?" Harper was still getting used to Rev's new look after his transformation, and Rev looked happier than he'd ever remembered.

Rev smiled, "Yes Harper you're right, and I feel the same about all of you too, we're family. I'll see you soon, and may the Divine guide you safely." Then the screen went blank.

Harper got up to go to the machine shop when Holo-Rommie popped in, "Harper, Trance wanted me to remind you not to forget your lucky rabbit's foot when you change."

Harper frown/grinned slightly, "Why didn't she just call me on the com-line?"

Holo-Rommie grinned, "Because the Groom isn't supposed to see the bride until she walks down the isle, remember?"

Harper smiled, "Taking all this tradition a bit seriously isn't she?"

Holo-Rommie smiled back, "Yes, but only because she doesn't want anything to go wrong on your special day together. She wants everything to be perfect."

Harper gave a sideways smile, "Doesn't she always? The perfect possible future is about all she ever seems to be aiming for."

Holo-Rommie deadpanned, "That and you."

Harper blushed then grinned and rolled his eyes, "Rommie, geez you too?"

Holo-Rommie smiled, "Can't help it. It's hard not to notice the two of you gazing at each other all the time and it's about all the rest of the crew is talking about. I'm trying not to get caught up in all of it but … even AI's notice these things. Oh! Trance's quarters are in privacy mode until the two of you say otherwise. I took the precaution in case the two of you forget later."

Harper stared at her wide-eyed, "Um… OK." She winked and then disappeared as quickly as she'd shown up. "Wow I hadn't thought of that until now, I have **got** to be loosing it." He looked around and realized he was talking to himself. He shook his head and headed for his quarters to put his rabbit's foot on the flower Trance had picked out for him to wear in his lapel. He put the stem through the foot's ring so it dangled where she would easily see it when she came down the isle. "That should put her mind at ease. Oops, my shoes!" He ran down the corridor to the machine shop where he had used his drill and a rag to buff his shoes to a high shine, then returned to his quarters just in time to finish getting dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Beka was helping Trance figure out how to get a veil on. "Ah, there we go now we just need something to get it to stay put." Beka looked around.

Trance smiled and held up a small handful of hairpins, "Like these?"

Beka grinned, "Oh yeah I forgot about those." She began putting them in. "You know, I don't really do much of this. I kind of enjoy the no fuss no muss hairstyle. A hair band here, a few clips there."

Trance giggled, "But you know how to make it look good, the rest of us have to work at it."

Beka smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen you touch a comb. Or have a strand out of place for that matter."

"Yeah, but that's only because I practically glue it in place so it can't move," she handed Beka another hairpin.

Beka put it in then stepped back, "There, now for the dress." Beka went to the far wall where the dress was hanging and took it out of it's protective cover.

Trance looked concerned, "Are you sure I shouldn't just wear plain white?"

Beka sighed and gave her a not again look, "Trance, we've been over this before, the cream color is off white and the gold shimmer will accent your natural radiance." Beka frowned as she noticed the worried look on Trance's face and the fact that her color didn't seem as bright, "although at the moment you look a little less radiant, are you OK?" Beka came back and rested her hand on her shoulder.

Trance looked up at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes of hers, "Just a little nervous I guess. I feel kind of shaky."

Beka was getting worried now, "Maybe you need to eat?" Did Trance just turn a bit green?

"Um… no thanks. It might just come back up." Trance looked at the floor and began to tremble slightly.

"Hey, it's OK, I think you've just got a case of pre-wedding jitters, that's all. You'll be fine, and besides Harper would never let anything happen to you." Trance looked up at her again and she swore she was on the verge of tears, she could see them pooling in her eyes.

"That's just it, in another reality, when that armored beast had shown up on the ship. I had been willing to let Harper die in order to save the rest of the ship and crew. Even though it killed me, if that reality hadn't also led to the destruction of the ship and crew… he wouldn't be here right now, Beka, I would have let him die!" At that point she totally broke down in tears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beka stood there in shock for a moment, other reality? What did that mean? "Trance you just lost me there, what do you mean other reality? I'm only human remember, enlighten me on this other reality stuff."

Trance hiccuped a few times then seemed to get under control, "At any given time I can see and live out several different realities leading to different possible futures, to an extent. I can't see each one through to the conclusion but I can see down each path a distance. In one of those realities I was willing to let Harper die to save the rest of the ship and crew, only to find out that further down that reality's path the ship blew up anyway. But if the rest of us would have survived in that reality I would have let that reality remain and play out and Harper wouldn't be here now." She took a deep breath and grabbed Beka's arms, "Beka, he'd never sacrifice my life that way, even to save himself, I don't deserve him." She started a new round of tears.

Beka frowned, "So you're beating yourself up over something that, in the end, never happened? Trance, I just don't understand."

"Each reality is as real to me when I'm looking down that path as this reality is now. Beka, I let Harper Die in that reality, me, not some other me, but me! Beka how can I look him in the eye at the altar knowing I was willing to let him die!" Trance was really getting hysterical now and beginning to hyperventilate.

"HEY!" Beka grabbed her, "The past is the past, we have to look forward. And if the ship was destroyed in the other realities where you didn't sacrifice him, then he died in those realities too, just not by himself. And besides you did find a reality that saved us all, you saved him in the end too. Don't tear yourself apart over something that in this reality never even happened." She was staring Trance in the eyes and Trance's breathing started to calm down to normal.

Trance took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly, "You think those hormones are at it again? I'm starting to feel a bit silly now."

Beka hugged her, "Yeah, it may be hormones, stress, anxiety… the list goes on. But right now you need to get them under control so you can get dressed and walk down the isle and become Mrs. Trance Gemini Harper. Since you don't have a middle name I figured Gemini could be your middle name now, whatcha think?"

Trance smiled as Beka wiped away the last of her tears, "That sounds great. Thanks Beka I don't know if I could have gotten through this without you… no, I know I couldn't have."

Beka laughed, "Hey what are friends for? Now, let's get you into that dress. Rev Bem is going to be here soon and Harper will seriously panic if you don't start coming down that isle at exactly the appointed time."

Trance looked her in the eyes, "You're more than a friend, you're family. And you're right, Harper will panic if we don't hurry, where's that dress?"

Beka grabbed it and helped her into it, "Wow, told you that gold shimmer would look great!"

Trance laughed, "Right as usual, you think Harper will like it?" Trance twisted and turned looking at it from all angles in the mirror.

Beka nodded, "Oh yeah, but something tells me he'll be looking at you more than the dress. He can't seem to keep his eyes off you lately."

Trance giggled, "Or, mine off him." They both started giggling.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Dylan was fastening the clasps on his white and gold dress uniform when Rommie in her holographic form popped in. "Rev is on his way up from the surface in a shuttle, he'll be arriving in ten minutes, I've prepared docking bay three to receive him."

Dylan closed the last clasp and turned to fully face her image, "So, how do I look?"

She smiled, "Like the picture perfect High Guard Officer in full dress uniform, as always."

Dylan tilted his head and frowned slightly, "What exactly do you mean, as always?"

She crossed her arms and looked at him matter of factly, "You always ask me the same question every time you dress in your dress uniform and I always have the same response."

Dylan paused, "So are you just saying the same thing because it's what you think I want to hear?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "No, I always say the same thing because it's always true. In full dress uniform you are the perfect picture of a High Guard Officer."

He let the subject drop because she was starting to sound annoyed, must be the time constraints. "Ok, I'd better meet Rev as he arrives," he headed for the door.

"Dylan…" she hesitated.

"Yes Rommie?" He stopped and turned to face her image.

"You are the perfect High Guard Officer." She smiled, "Always have been."

Dylan blushed slightly, "I'm far from perfect, but thank you for the compliment."

She nodded, "Your welcome."

Harper was already in hydroponics where the entire crew including all the new members were awaiting the big event. Harper was fiddling with his collar and looking nervous in the extreme. Rommie had given up trying to get him to relax, since it only seemed to have the opposite effect. "Rommie, what time is it?" Then he began to pace.

"Harper, " she looked and sounded annoyed, Harper winced. She sighed, "Fourteen minutes until we start, just one minute less than the last time you asked. Please try to calm down."

Rev and Dylan entered through the side entrance across from Rommie and Harper. Harper's face lit up. "There you are! Hey, Rev, thanks for coming on such short notice, we really appreciate it." He fidgeted a few more seconds then, "Rommie what time is it?"

He was most definitely not calming down, "Twelve minutes until we start, you actually went two minutes without asking this time, I'm shocked." Rommie deadpanned and rolled her eyes.

Dylan laughed, "Mr. Harper come here your collar is bent out of shape," then he whispered to Harper, "and I think you're starting to get Rommie bent out of shape too. Don't worry, you're on time and Trance will be too, and you don't want to be so worked up you pass out on her at the altar, do you?"

Harper gave him a sheepish look, "Boss, I'm not gonna pass out. Have a major anxiety attack, maybe, but pass out? Never."

With Dylan facing her and Harper's back to her Rommie mouthed, 'Thank You,' to Dylan, he just smiled back. Then she turned her attention to Rev, "well your new life seems to be agreeing with you. How have you been?"

Rev smiled, "I've been well. Just a bit shocked by all this, but happily so. These two seem to compliment each other rather well and it's apparent how much Harper cares for Trance, does she appear to feel the same for him?"

Rommie nodded, "Yes, they both care deeply for one another, it's apparent to the whole crew. And what's even more amazing is that they seem to compliment each other while working together too. They make a great team, repairs go twice as fast, they come up with marvelous collaborative ideas and he doesn't make any suggestive comments any more, just polite compliments."

Rev laughed, "Now that, really is miraculous."

They both laughed quietly so Harper wouldn't hear them, he was enough of a nervous wreck as it was, he didn't need any help.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Rommie motioned to Dylan that it was time to begin. Dylan turned Harper around to face the podium as Rommie stepped up to it, "Thank you all for joining us on this joyous occasion, please take your seats, it's time to begin." Rommie stepped back and Rev stepped forward as Rommie nodded for the music to begin. Beka had donated a selection from her music collection, a musical composition by Vivaldi, to be used for the wedding march.

Dylan and Harper watched as first Beka came through the door to Hydroponics in a stunning eggplant purple bride's maid dress, Dylan's eyes got wide as he whispered, "Wow."

Then Trance entered in her shimmering cream and gold wedding dress. Harper's jaw dropped, then he said, "Wow," only his was not a whisper and Trance grinned beneath her veil.

Dylan smiled, he looked very much like the proud big brother as he watched her come down the isle and take Harpers hand. They'd been together for almost 4 years now, this ragged little crew. They had pulled him from the void, 300 years caught in time, and they'd been together ever since. They meant a lot to him, they were his family now, and he did feel like a big brother to them, sometimes more as his gaze fell on a stunning Beka once more. As the four of them stood before the podium he looked down at Beka's feet and had to smile at her black boots peeking out from beneath the eggplant purple hem, he would have been more shocked if she hadn't worn them. Her outfit matched her perfectly, stunningly beautiful yet still strong underneath. She was amazing.

Rev began, "Friends, Family and colleagues, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two very special people. They have served with us since the beginning of this endeavor and have become extended family to many of the crew. We join them now on this day to celebrate their union as husband and wife."

Trance and Harper held each other's hands looking at only each other. Rev looked now from those gathered to the two of them and smiled, "Harper do you bind yourself to Trance in the sacred bonds of marriage, to be her husband both now and until the end of time?"

Harper smiled never taking his eyes off Trance's, "I do."

Rev nodded, "And Trance do you bind yourself to Harper in the sacred bonds of marriage, to be his wife both now and until the end of time?"

Trance smiled and whispered, "I do," as a single tear of joy fell from her eye.

Rev smiled, "Now you begin your new journey, your journey as one. Together now as husband and wife you will face the future together. May your journey be true, may truth light your path, may your path lead you to the Way and joy be with you upon it. Harper you may now kiss your bride."

Harper gently lifted Trance's veil and gently brushed her lips with his, she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist the audience began to clap and cheer. Blushing, they both turned to face their cheering fans while still leaning against each other for support..

Rev cleared his throat and the cheering died down, "I now present to you Mr. Seamus Zelazny Harper and Mrs. Trance Gemini Harper." The cheer that went up was nearly deafening as they started back down the isle, this time as husband and wife.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Then the crew members all filed into the observation deck and there seated at various dining tables, they took time to catch up with Rev-Bem. They all listened as he told them of his adventures seeking his "Way" among the various planets and stars and of the many people he'd met in his journey.

Harper and Trance though only had eyes for each other. Harper held Trance's hand in his lifting it to his lips to kiss it frequently, while Trance kept reaching over to try to tuck an errant strand of his hair behind his ear. Everybody smiled at the little movements signaling their inability to keep their hands off each other. Even Rev had to smile at their less than subtle distraction from his narrative.

Dylan stood slowly and tapped his water glass, the voices quieted in anticipation. "Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for sharing this joyous occasion with us today." He then turned to face Trance and Harper, "To the happy couple, may your life together be filled with joy and love and may it be long and prosperous."

A reply from the crew of, "Here, here," sounded out across the deck.

Both Harper and Trance smiled as they nodded their thanks.

Over the next hour or so the whole crew feasted, danced and all together celebrated not only Trance and Harper's wedding but also this all too brief lull in their day to day fight for life. Trance and Harper were dancing when Harper looked around and noticed Dylan and Beka dancing together. He smiled at Trance and nodded in their direction. Trance smiled at the picture the two of them made, she had a feeling these two might be headed down the same path, she held Harper closer in a hug.

Soon came the time to throw the bouquet, Trance closed her eyes and launched the flowers into the air. A very stunned Beka caught them as they tumbled back down. Beka stared at Trance wide eyed then she raised one eyebrow in question. Trance giggled, "Honest I didn't look!" The whole group laughed.

Next was Harper's turn to throw the garter, he shot it like a rubber band at the ceiling it ricochet down right onto Dylan's head. Dylan hollered, "Hey, is this some kind of conspiracy?"

Harper laughed, "Hey boss, all I was aiming at was the ceiling, honest!" Dylan gave him the same lowered eyebrow Beka had given Trance earlier. Trance smiled, thinking two peas in a pod those two, perhaps they are meant for each other.

After they had cut the cake and danced a few more dances, Harper stood tapping his water glass. "Thank you all for being here with us on our happy day, this crew has become our extended family and we are honored to have such wonderful friends to share this day with us. However it is getting late and we will be leaving for OUR quarters now, so thanks again for coming and good night."

Trance took his hand and they left together. "I was getting anxious to leave too. After all it is our wedding night."

Harper smiled at her, "Yeah, I wanted to be alone with you too." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Oh, Rommie already activated privacy mode."

Trance giggled, "She thinks of everything."

Harper grinned, "Just about, here we are. Shall I carry you over the threshold?"

Trance shrugged, "OK."

Harper picked her up and walked into her, now their, quarters. Before setting her down he kissed her gently, "Welcome home Mrs. Harper." She smiled, she liked the sound of that.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Right after Trance and Harper left, Rev explained that he too had to leave. He was needed below on the planet but had fully enjoyed the chance to catch up with his 'family'. Dylan nodded and invited the rest of the crew to continue enjoying the party, then he and Beka walked Rev back to his shuttle.

After seeing Rev off Dylan looked sad. Beka put her hand on his shoulder, "Kind of hoped he would stay."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, but he feels he's needed elsewhere, I can't ask him to abandon them for us. It wouldn't be right."

Beka smiled, "I know, I was thinking the same thing. Shall we change and head for Command?"

Dylan smiled, "Yeah, that's what I was just thinking too."

When they got there Rommie was already on Command but still in her lavender silk sheath dress, "The rest of the auxiliary crew are still in the Observation deck, but it just didn't feel the same without the rest of the crew so I came here."

Dylan and Beka both said, "Yeah, we know," and smiled at each other.

Harper set Trance down gently as the door closed behind them. She still had her hands around his neck, and grinned playfully, "Well, shall we get out of these formal clothes?"

Harper's eyes got wide, "Um… yeah sure."

Trance kissed him on the nose then went to her desk with the mirror above it and began pulling out the hairpins holding the veil on as she sat down. Harper walked up behind her, "I can get the ones in the back for you."

Trance nodded, "Yes, that would be a big help, I can't see the ones in the back."

Harper carefully removed each hairpin, "You are so beautiful, always have been. Purple, gold, it doesn't matter, your beautiful in any color because your beauty shines from inside."

She stared at him in the mirror, he seemed deep in thought, wistful even. "Are you OK Harper?"

He looked up and smiled back at her through the mirror, "Seamus, I'd like you to call me Seamus now. After all we're truly family now and my family back on Earth always called me Seamus."

"OK…," she smiled at his reflection in the mirror, "Seamus, are you OK?" She waited for his answer.

He bent and hugged her from behind, "Yes, now that we're a true family, I am." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter.

She hugged his arms closer, "Seamus, you are amazing, you make me feel so loved."

He grinned, "That's because you are."

She looked his reflection in the eye, "I love you Seamus."

He stood up and came around to the side of her chair taking her hand gently in his, "I love you too Trance, so very much."

She stood slowly never breaking eye contact, "Come with me." they walked, hand in hand, as she lead him toward the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her bed was a riot of colorful blankets and pillows, Harper had to smile, they were just _so_ Trance, "Looks comfy."

She turned to face him, her dress was a low cut shimmering sheath. It clung to the curves of her body in ALL the right places. And Harper couldn't wait to see her, without it. She must have sensed his train of thought because she reached beneath the riot of red-gold curls that flowed down her back.

He touched her arm gently, "Let me…." He carefully moved her hair to the side and undid the fasteners on the back of her dress, one by one. Her shimmering golden skin gave way to a darker bronze star burst pattern at the small of her back. He paused looking at the pattern, "How beautiful," he touched it gently and she smiled.

She turned to face him, and allowed the dress to slowly slide down and pool around her ankles, she hadn't a thing beneath. Harper exhaled in a long sigh, she had another star burst pattern which radiated from the middle of her mid-section. He'd only had glimpses of it before, when the top would peek out from her lower cut necklines but now he could see it formed a beautiful radiant sun motif. It's outside edges radiated out and covered the better portion of her middle.

He took a step back to take it in, "You are so beautiful, how did I ever get so _very_ lucky?" he touched the center of the sun burst, "It's beautiful, what does it mean?"

Trance smiled, she had hoped to somehow lead up to this, but didn't know how, "I want to show you something."

Harper stared at her in amazement, "Something else?"

She smiled sweetly, "You know that I'm not _human_."

He nodded yes.

"Well," she looked a little nervous, "I'm a sun avatar, and although this human form is the form I've become accustom to, and more comfortable in. My original form is quite… well, different. And I'd like to show you."

Harper's eyes got wide, "Another form? Well… OK, but will you be able to change back?"

She smiled, "Oh, yes. This is the form I prefer anyway. But I want you to see my avatar form, I want you to know all of me. You will need to stand back a bit though, you'll see why."

He nodded, "OK," and took a few paces back.

She smiled at him, "Here we go," She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She raised her arms out to the side, and a golden glow began to shimmer all around her, and grow in intensity from her center outward.

Soon Harper stood there before, what appeared to be, a small sun hanging suspended in front of him. Beautiful golden flares swirled out from around her. He was amazed at its beauty. "Trance? Is that you?" He was half shielding his eyes from the sudden brilliance, in what had been a dimly lighted room a minute before.

Her voice drifted to him like on a breeze as he watched her, "Yes Seamus, it's me."

He slowly lowered his hand as his eyes adjusted to the glow, "You're so beautiful, this is just amazing!"

She slowly coalesced back into her human form. Swirls of golden light still surrounding her like an aura, "You are the first one to see me like this, other than my people."

Harper took that in, "Not even Captain Terrific."

She smiled at his jest, "No, no human, you're the first."

He smiled almost shyly, "I'm honored, it was amazing!"

As she walked back towards him, he realized the star-burst pattern on her mid section was an image of her other form. She saw him looking at it, "No one else has seen this before either," she touched the pattern.

Harper stared at her, "You mean you've never…"

She reached him and began to undo his shirt, "No one." His shirt hit the floor.

Harper swallowed hard, "Wow."

"You're so cute," she nuzzled his neck.

He hugged her close, "I know, _wow_, hardly begins to cover it, but you blow my mind."

"Then don't try to speak," she kissed him gently, that got a response.

And what a response, he deepened the kiss and picked her up in one smooth movement. He carried her to the bed and lowered her to its surface. She made a contented sound that sounded almost like a purr. He quickly dispatched with the lower half of his wedding outfit and sat next to her wrapping her in an ardent embrace...

They were in the heat of passion when suddenly a blaze of brilliant light exuded from trance. At first Harper wondered if she was changing again into her sun form, but this seemed different. It wasn't swirling golden light but a blinding white light. She shuddered beneath him, "Oh…ah…" She inhaled sharply and, a wave of heat hit him as it radiated from her. It wasn't a scorching heat like he feared it might be if she was transforming, but a pleasurable warm heat that washed over him as she arched, glowed even brighter, and then relaxed again as the light began to fade.

Harper stared at her, "Wow!, what was that?"

She didn't respond. He began to worry something might be wrong, "Trance? Sweetie, are you OK?"

He waited a few more seconds then began to gently shake her shoulder, "Trance?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she whispered, "_Wow_."

Harper visibly relaxed, "What was that _light show_? And I don't mean the one earlier when you changed forms." He still looked concerned.

She thought about it, "I'm not sure," she looked content, and a little sleepy.

Harper's brows knit together, "Not sure?"

She smiled at him, "Seamus, firsts often hold surprises. This would be one of those surprises."

He kissed her cheek, "For a minute there I thought you were going to change again… not a bad way to go when you think about it."

She giggled at him, "No, this didn't feel at all like becoming my avatar form. I'm not sure what brought on that _light show_… Well," she gave him a knowing smile, "I have some idea." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Harper relaxed as she began to nibble on his neck, "OK, you do _seem_ to be fine." He pulled her into a hug, laid back on the pillows, and fell asleep with Trance's head resting on his chest.

Trance laid there thinking about what had happened, she wasn't sure if the _light show_ was a normal occurrence or not. Then she realized that the effects of the _light show_ might have been visible _outside_ of their quarters. She carefully slipped out of bed. Harper was already sound asleep, she smiled.

She sat down to contact Andromeda on the Com just in case that blinding light had been visible outside.

Meanwhile earlier on Command…

Rommie glanced suddenly up and to the right, "I'm registering a power surge in Trances quarters."

Holo-Rommie popped in, "There is a bright light coming from around Trances door, and it's flooding the corridor with light!"

Andromeda even chimed in with, "This is not a phenomenon I'm familiar with. Permission to break privacy mode captain."

Dylan shook his hands, "No, no, no…Unless we see anything that proves this phenomenon could be harmful to us let's let them have their privacy. We know Trance would never do anything to harm Harper and we may wind up seeing a lot more than we want. After all it _is_ their wedding night."

Rommie still didn't look very convinced, frowning as she looked at Beka who was shaking her head and mouthing the word 'no' with her eyes wide. Rommie sighed, looking resigned to having to 'wait and see' what would happen.

Rommie's eyes shifted again a little while later, "Power surge ebbing."

Holo-Rommie glanced to the side, "The light is dimming too."

Andromeda frowned, "Everything seems to be returning to normal captain."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Let's give them a while and we'll check on them _if_ they haven't checked in first." Then he whispered to Beka, "Do you think they realize the whole ship saw that?"

Beka's eyes widened, "If not, they will be."

Ten to Fifteen minutes went by. Trance contacted Andromeda at her vid-screen in their quarters, "Andromeda?"

Andromeda appeared on the screen, "Yes Trance?"

Trance looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry about the _light show_, we're OK, Seamus is sleeping right now."

Andromeda smirked, "Yes, I can hear him snoring lightly in the background." Andromeda noticed that Trance had only a sheet around her, "Is the, _light show_, a normal occurrence?"

Trance blushed a bit pink, "I'm not sure… first time."

Andromeda smiled, "I'll let the crew know you're both fine, that's all they need to know."

Trance smiled, "Thank you Andromeda, see you in the morning?"

Andromeda nodded, "Privacy mode will remain engaged until you say otherwise, as it has so far. Good night."

Trance nodded as Andromeda's image winked out, "What a relief, I thought for sure they would panic and turn off privacy mode."

Harper moaned and rolled over, and was reaching for her side of the bed. She hurried back and slipped in next to him, before he could realize she was gone. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep, we both need our rest. We'll have some questions to answer tomorrow, but for now let's just sleep."

He made a sound of contentment, she grinned, snuggled against him and fell asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next morning Trance was already dressed and drinking a glass of juice when Harper woke up. At first he was a bit panicked when he realized he wasn't in his own quarters but he realized quickly where he was and he relaxed again. She smiled at him,"Good morning sleepy head, it's almost time for our shift in command. You ready?"

She walked over and handed him a glass of juice.

He sat up, taking the glass, "Thank you, I sure can use it, I feel drained."

She smiled knowingly, "Well, we did create some fireworks last night. Andromeda said light flooded the corridor and a power surge registered."

Harper looked panicked, "They didn't peek in on us did they?"

Trance smiled, "No, they respected our privacy and I contacted Andromeda to let them know we were OK after you fell asleep."

He looked worried, "They're going to be asking questions."

Trance nodded, "Most likely."

Harper put his arm around her and rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm just gonna tell them it's our secret what happened last night, because it is. It was the most amazing night of my life and you're the only one I want to share that memory with, ever."

She smiled and rested her head against his, "It was really special for me too. I love you Seamus."

He held her tight, "I love you too. And I'll do anything for you, anything to bring you joy and happiness. You know that don't you?"

She hugged him back, "I feel the same for you."

They just sat there holding each other a few moments more, then Harper took a deep breath. "I'd rather stay here and spend the whole day just the two of us but … we'd better go."

She giggled, "You'd better get dressed first!"

They both laughed, "Yeah, Dylan would probably freak if I walked onto Command in nothing but a sheet." At that picture they both dissolved into hysterics.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dylan looked at Beka, "Seems our love birds are running a bit late."

Beka grinned, "Well they're probably a little tired after last night. That was some light show. Andromeda?"

Andromeda appeared on the screen, "Privacy mode is still engaged… Wait a minute, they just deactivated it, they are on their way to command now."

Dylan raised his eyebrows in anticipation and looked at Beka. Beka just grinned back at him..

Harper was smiling, he hadn't ever been this happy before, they were husband and wife now, and he was enjoying ever minute of it. Trance was smiling too, and Harper could swear she was even glowing a bit, "You look radiant today Trance,"

Trance looked at him, "Seamus, you don't need to use lines on me anymore you know."

He looked shocked, "No! I really mean it, you've got like a glow to you, yeah like a shimmering inner glow, you take my breath away."

Trance paused and looked down at herself, "That's strange, I do seem brighter. But I feel fine, I wonder what's causing it?"

Harper gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Maybe it's just a lingering after glow." He smiled, "Anyway you're beautiful, and we'd better get to command before they hunt us down Mrs. Harper."

She smiled, "OK, Mr. Harper." So off they went down the corridor. As they walked onto the command deck they could feel all the eyes in the room turn to them in curiosity. Their eyes got wide and they looked at each other and headed to their stations on opposite sides of command.

Dylan and Beka grinned at each other and then Dylan turned to Harper and Trance, "I just wanted to thank you both again for the great probe modifications you came up with last week." Trance grinned and then stared down at her console.

Harper cleared his throat, "Thanks boss, and um sorry 'bout the light show," he then seemed to study his boot.

Dylan smiled, "Don't worry about it Mr. Harper."

Harper grinned and looked up across at Trance, she was grinning back at him. They knew, if all went well, they should have some time alone together soon.

Dylan turned his attention to the view screen, "Well, it seems our next task already awaits us, Andromeda."

Andromeda's image replaced one of the view screen images, "There has been some more activity back on the planet Rema. It seems shortly after we left, there were 3 more drones all carrying the same bio-weapon that attacked the planet before. The antidote developed by Harper and Trance stopped it cold. But the slipfighter squadron that is guarding Rema have picked up readings indicating they are being watched by ships from a more distant slip portal near her neighboring system Bastella."

Dylan shrugged, "Well, shall we?"

Beka brought the slipstream station up, "We shall."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Beka took them into slipstream. Trance knew slipstream could affect people, even hers, and make them tired or weak but as long as they were not in slipstream for a long time she normally did fine. As they traveled along the slipstream filaments she realized she wasn't feeling so well. At first it was just a sense that she was really tired, but the fatigue continued to increase until she could hardly hold herself up.

Harper looked over at Trance. Her color was draining and she was beginning to sway on her feet. "Oh no! Trance!" Harper dove across the space that separated them just in time to catch her on her way to the floor. "Hey, this some kind of habit you're getting into or what? There are easier ways to get my attention you know."

Trance smiled slightly at him, "Yeah, I know. But slip travel has never affected me this badly before, at least not one or two jumps, Seamus I'm scared."

Beka was already out of the stream and standing down, "Hey are you OK? You scared the life out of me crumpling like that."

Trance's eyes began to tear up, "I don't know what's going on, but I'm scared, I don't feel right."

Harper gathered her up in his arms, "I'm getting you to Med-deck NOW. Rommie meet me there."

Beka looked to Dylan and he nodded, "Go, let me know how it goes, I'll contact Rema and let them know we're gonna be late, at least."

Beka nodded and ran out the door behind Harper and Trance. She had a hard time keeping up with them, Harper was running so fast.

Rommie already had a bed prepped and monitors active. "What are her symptoms?"

Harper gently laid Trance on the bed, "She collapsed in Command when we went to slipstream."

Trance grabbed his hand and held onto it like a lifeline, "I felt tired at first, but then it felt like my energy was just draining away. Be sure to run levels on my electrolytes my species generally have a level 6 times that of a human." She looked at Harper, "We used a lot of energy last night, maybe that just depleted my electrolyte levels."

Rommie studied the scan results, "Yes, if six times is your norm then you are at half what your level should be." She reached into a cabinet and removed several infuser sets, "These should be able to bring your levels back up to norm." Rommie deftly strapped on the infusers, one on each arm.

Harper stared down at her his heart still pounding, "You scared the daylights out of me, you know?"

Trance smiled, "Out of myself too. Thank you for being there to catch me Seamus."

He squeezed her hand, "I'll always be there for you, I love you Trance." He kissed her on the cheek and rested his head against hers.

Beka came up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder, "She's in good hands, Rommie will have her patched up in a jiffy, you'll see." She whispered a silent prayer for her friends that it would be so and soon. She hated to see Trance ill and Harper so worried, it broke her heart.

It took about 15 to 20 minutes for the infusers to raise her levels back up to norm, Rommie monitoring her readings every moment.

Rommie cleared her throat, "Electrolyte levels returning to, 'Trance,' normal. You will have to keep the infusers on while we travel in slipstream, I don't want to risk a reoccurrence of the drop, but you should be OK to travel again at this point as long as Harper keeps a close eye on you, in case things change."

Harper helped Trance to a sitting position, "Try and keep me from her." He wrapped a protective arm around her.

Trance rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank You Seamus."

Harper squeezed her tighter, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Trance's electrolyte levels had to continue to be bolstered by the infuser sets. This worried Harper, "Trance, are you sure you're going to be OK? I'm terrified I'm going to loose you, and if last night is what's causing this…"

Trance grabbed his hand as he paced by her, "Seamus, we knew that there would be complications when we decided to get married, and I don't think the 'light show' could have brought on **all** of this. We just need to be patient and see what happens."

He fidgeted, "If anything happens to you… I can't loose you Trance, it would kill me."

She pulled him down on the seat next to her, "Seamus, I love you, and I will fight this, but I need your strength and support right now, OK?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "OK, " he squeezed her hand.

She stood up slowly, "In the mean time, as long as I keep the infusers on I'm fine. Let's head to the mess deck, I'm starving."

Harper tilted his head and looked quizzically at her, "Starving? I hardly ever see you eat? Now you're starving? Is this a good thing, or something else to worry about?"

Trance thought about that for a moment, "I think it's a good thing. I can't explain it, but I think it's a good sign."

Harper shrugged, "I guess that will have to be good enough then, let's get you some food."

Beka smiled, "I'd better let Dylan know you're OK, before he paces a hole through Andromeda's deck."

They nodded as she left. When she got to Command that is precisely what Dylan was doing, pacing back and forth across command. He stopped abruptly as she came through the door. "Is she OK?"

Beka nodded, "Her electrolyte levels had dropped, so Rommie has her on electrolyte infusers and she seems to be doing much better. Rommie also says it should be safe for us to go to Slipstream again as long as Harper watches Trance closely. It may have had something to do with the, um, 'light show' last night."

Dylan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I knew a marriage amongst the main crew could cause some complications, but I thought they would be emotional not physical." He looked up quickly, "Andromeda?"

Her image appeared on the view screen, "Yes Captain?"

Dylan looked intent on something, "Have Harper take Trance to their quarters and I want him to stay with her and let us know if her condition changes, even slightly."

"Yes Captain, but they are headed for the Mess-Deck right now, Trance said she was hungry."

Dylan's eyebrow raised, "OK… have Rommie tell them once they have finished eating then." He paused for a moment, "Hungry? Trance?"

Beka shrugged, "A side effect maybe?"

He shook his head, "Let's see about getting to our destination."

Trance and Harper had headed for the mess-deck while Beka returned to command to tell Dylan. But as the slipstream announcement and jolt took place, Trance seemed to be fine. She even seemed to eat a little faster. Harper could not believe how much she ate, "WOW! When you say you're hungry."

Trance smiled and wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Boy, am I full," she giggled.

Harper picked up his single mostly empty plate and her eight totally empty plates and cleared their table. "Well if that doesn't increase you stamina I don't know what else could," he walked back to the table.

Trance yawned, "Actually, all that food seems to have made me sleepy now."

Harper laughed, "Yeah they say a large amount of food can have a sedative effect. Maybe we should head for our quarters and let you get some rest, you could probably use it."

"But what about Command Deck? The others will be waiting for us," she stood up slowly, yawning again.

Harper helped her away from the chair, "We just got married, we haven't had a honeymoon, I think they'll be able to figure out where we are if they need us." She gave him THAT look. "OK, I'll let them know you're resting as soon as I get you to our quarters,"

Rommie walked in just then, "Dylan had the same idea, he agrees, Trance, you should rest, and Harper, you should stay near her. We'll be fine."

Harper smiled first at Rommie then at Trance, "Can't argue that logic, come on sweety, let's get you back to our quarters." Trance shook her head as she let him lead her to their quarters. They got there and she fell asleep as soon as they sat down on the plush red love seat together.

Harper gently stroked her hair, "That's it, just rest, I'm here to watch over you." She cuddled closer to him and wondered if he'd ever know how safe he made her feel. He kissed her lovingly on the forehead and before long they were both sound asleep on the love seat.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next morning, Trance slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that they had slept on the love seat all night. The second thing she noticed was that she felt sick, really sick. She sat up, then bolted for the bathroom and barely made it in time before what hadn't been digested of her feast yesterday decided to exit.

Her sudden movement startled Harper awake, "Trance? Sweety? You OK?" He shook his head to clear it just as she emptied her stomach in the other room. He turned toward the door heart leaping into his throat, "Oh, geez!" he ran to her heart pounding. He slid to a stop on his knees next to her. He gently pulled her hair back away from her face as she retched again, "Oh Trance, sweety, is there anything I can do?" He looked panic stricken.

She shook her head 'no' but realized what a mistake that was as a fresh wave of nausea hit her. She tried to fight it back but she lost and Harper gently rubbed her back while continuing to hold her hair back for her, "Do you think it's because you ate too much yesterday?" He hated seeing her suffer this way, it made his heart ache, and he felt so helpless.

She replied sounding breathless, "Yeah, must have been too much." She leaned back against him for support.

He kissed her forehead gently, "Do you want me to call Rommie and see if she has anything to help on Med-deck?"

Trance took a shaky breath, "No, it's OK, I'm starting to feel better now. But could you help me to the bed, I need to rest a bit."

Harper stood and bent down to pick her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed. She smiled, "I could have walked, just needed someone to lean on."

He laid her on the bed and brushed her hair back from her pale face, "It's OK I figured the less you exert yourself the better. Besides I'm happy to do it. Makes me feel useful." He smiled at her. "Once you've rested a bit I'm gonna take you to Med-deck, I think there may be more to this than just too much food, & It'll make me feel better if we run a few detailed scans to make sure you're OK, Hmm?" He really looked concerned.

Trance smiled weakly, "If only to put your mind at ease." She touched her hand to his face, "You're so good to me. I feel so lucky." Her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted to sleep. Harper kissed her hand and sat next to her holding it to his face for a while.

She slept that way for about 3 hours. Harper called Dylan and explained what had happened and that Trance was still queasy. Dylan agreed with Harper that the detailed scans were a good idea, but reminded Harper that since Trance was not human the scans could be inconclusive. Harper nodded, "I know, but I just have to do something, I'm worried sick about her, and I can't just wait and do nothing."

Dylan smiled, "I understand, take as much time as you need, so far the bots are keeping up repairs along with the engineering personnel you've been training. But I've reminded them not to mess with your more inventive repair work, they'll call you if they can't figure out what to do, I've told them to leave you alone unless it's something major."

Harper nodded, "Thanks Boss, it means a lot to be by her side right now."

Dylan looked to the side and grinned, "Beka's on her way, I think her big sister mode just kicked in."

Harper smiled, "Yeah, she'll probably be mad I didn't contact her first. Better go for now, thanks again boss."

Dylan nodded, "No problem, just take good care of her."

Harper nodded, "I'm trying to."

A few seconds later Beka arrived, "Hey, how is she doing? And why didn't you tell me before Dylan?"

Harper rolled his eyes, "Because I knew you were there on command with him and would overhear and come here anyway, sheesh! And she's sleeping right now. It's just weird, I mean I hardly ever see her eat anything then yesterday she packs away enough to feed eight. Then this morning the first thing she does when she wakes up is bolt, and I do mean bolt, for the bathroom to be sick. I asked her if she thought she had eaten too much yesterday and she said that must be it, but I'm taking her to Med-deck when she wakes up. There has just been too much weirdness lately with her and I want to make sure it's not something serious. I hate seeing her not feeling well." He started to tear up a bit and Beka's heart went out to him.

"Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine, Trance just goes through, _things,_ sometimes. And besides, she's got you looking out for her now, she's in good hands," Beka mussed his hair just as a small moan came from the bedroom. Harper was gone in a flash, to the bedroom to check on Trance.

As Trance woke up she felt queasy again but not bad enough to cause her to be sick she just moaned slightly. Food just held NO appeal at all. Harper was by her side in a heartbeat. Once she sat up without feeling sicker, she told him she was ready to go to Med-deck. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the Med-deck even though she told him she could walk, "Hey, you're sick, let me pamper you a little, hmm." So since she knew she wasn't going to win this one because she just didn't have the energy she rested her head in the bend of his neck and just held on.

Beka walked along with them, "I hope whatever this is passes soon, Command just isn't the same without the two of you." Trance gave her a weak smile.

Rommie looked up from her position inside Med-Deck, "She didn't faint again did she?"

Trance groaned, "No… Seamus is just being a bit over protective," as Harper set her down on the Med-bed.

"Look, she hasn't been able to keep anything down this morning, she's weak and it's got me worried, OK?" He stood facing Rommie with his hands on his hips in a defiant posture.

Rommie's eyes got wide, "OK, let's run some scans."

Harper seemed to relax a bit, and Beka patted him on the shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rommie began a series of scans and Harper and Beka stood by waiting nervously.

"Well, the infusers are keeping your electrolyte levels up to your norm. But… I'm getting a strange energy reading… here," Rommie held the scanner over Trance's abdomen and brought up an image. Two small swirls of energy glowed on the screen.

Harper stared in confusion, "They're pretty but what are they?" he looked at Beka and she shrugged.

Then they all looked at Trance whose jaw had dropped and she was staring in evident shock at the view screen.

Harper began to panic, "Trance? You OK? Do you know what those are?"

She stayed immobile for a few more seconds and then she started nodding slowly, "Yes… I do."

Harper waited about 2 seconds, "…AND…!"

She looked at him and tentatively took his hand in hers, "Seamus, how do you feel about being a father?"

Harper's jaw dropped for a second then he stammered, "You… you mean… you're… we're…"

Beka laughed, "You're pregnant? Wow, Harper a dad, that's a picture." She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Trance nodded, "With twins to be exact."

Harper looked like he was about to pass out at first, but then he wrapped Trance in a bear hug, "Oh boy, I was so worried, still am, are you in any danger? Are you OK? Are you OK with this? Or am I in big trouble?" He pulled back to look at her, a worried expression on his face.

Trance hugged him back, "No danger, I'll be fine. Low electrolyte levels, morning sickness, it's all quite normal. It just didn't dawn on me that it could happen this soon. And twins no less! What can I say but, WOW."

Harper visibly relaxed as he realized Trance was OK with this new, and unexpected development. He buried his face in her hair holding her tight.

Beka laughed, "So…Um… I guess I'll be heading back to Command now." She patted Trance and Harper on the shoulders, "Congratulations! And don't worry I won't spoil your surprise. All I ask is that I get to be there when you tell Dylan… I want to see the look on his face." She grinned with barely controlled delight at the prospect.

Trance laughed, "Yeah, Rommie make sure that moment is recorded, it should prove entertaining."

Rommie smiled, "I record just about everything, and Harper, you reacting to finding out you're going to be a dad, very entertaining, would you like to see?" Rommie played back Harper's reaction.

Harper winced, "I sound like a babbling idiot."

Rommie grinned, "That was the effect I got."

Trance just smiled, "I think you're adorable, but I'm getting hungry again. Can we head to the mess deck now?"

Rommie stared at the image of the embryos on the screen, "Trance, if conception was your wedding night 36 hours ago and they are already 3cm in diameter each, this pregnancy is going to progress rather rapidly isn't it?"

Trance looked from Harper to Rommie, "Well for my people 3 months is normal but since the babies are half human and they take 9 months it could be anywhere in between."

Harper stammered, "Three months? Wow, that's fast!"

Rommie nodded, "I'd like to keep close tabs on you and those babies, how about every 3 days?"

Trance nodded, "That sounds good, but for now I'm hungry so…" she turned to Harper, "Can we go to the Mess-Deck now?"

Harper laughed, "Mess-Deck it is. What ever you want, you get any midnight cravings just lemme know and I'll run and get it, I'm at your beck and call." He helped her gently down from the exam table.

Trance shook her head, "They will never be able to accuse you of not being attentive."

Harper nodded, "I'd give you the universe if I could, but for now, Mess-Deck it is." And they headed out the door. Harper with his arm wrapped protectively around Trance.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After a trip to the Mess-Deck, where Trance had tapered back to only four platefuls from eight, she and Harper were on their way to command. Harper was practically bouncing with excitement, "Can I tell Dylan? I'll let you call Rev with the news, please?"

Trance couldn't help but giggle at him, "Sure, I just want to watch his reaction. Do you think he'll faint?"

Harper grinned, "Maybe."

They walked into command and Dylan turned and faced them, "Well, all I can get out of Rommie and Beka is that you health issues are not life threatening." He looked irritated, "Care to elaborate?"

Trance smiled shyly and turned to Harper, "Go ahead Seamus."

Harper looked like the cat that ate the proverbial canary, "Well boss, you remember the um, light show?"

Dylan looked confused standing there with one eyebrow raised in question, "Yeah?"

"Well," Harper grinned, "it seems to have resulted in a surprise… We're going to be parents! Trance and I that is."

Dylan stood there a long moment then blinked, "Hold it, you mean?…"

Harper couldn't hold back, he fairly shouted, "We're pregnant!"

Dylan's jaw dropped as he looked over at Trance. She smiled shyly, "With twins."

Rommie moved several steps closer to Dylan, he looked like he might pass out from the shock of it, standing there with his jaw hanging open.

Harper got a concerned look on his face, "Um, boss? You OK?"

Dylan seemed to visibly shake himself out of it, "I'm just trying to picture _you_ as a dad."

Beka laughed, "Yeah, parent…or ringleader?"

They all had to laugh at that, because it was so much easier to picture Harper either joining the trouble or instigating it, rather than being the one scolding the instigators. Harper blushed, "Yeah, well, I guess I've got some of my own growing up to do before they get here."

Beka mussed his hair, "Yeah, but if you keep surprising us the way you have been, you may be more of a model dad then we could ever imagine."

Trance grinned, "I'm getting kind of tired now, I'm going to go back to our quarters. Seamus, I'll be fine, you go catch up on your projects. I know you're itching to get to them. I'll call you if I need anything." She stifled a yawn unsuccessfully.

Harper looked worried, "Can I at least walk you there and tuck you in?"

She loved the way he tried to hide his worry beneath his playfulness, "That would be nice."

Harper wrapped a protective arm around her again as they headed for their quarters.

Beka looked at Dylan, "Now that's love."

Dylan nodded, "The real thing." Dylan shook his head again, "Harper a father? I just can't get past this."

Beka giggled, "Auntie Beka and Uncle Dylan, I could get used to this."

Dylan gave her a sideways glance, "Uncle Dylan? This is going to be very interesting."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the weeks passed Trance's days consisted of eating, sleeping or battling morning sickness. Luckily, the work she and Harper had done in hydroponics made it so the plants didn't need much additional care. Rommie was handling Med-Deck while Trance adjusted to her new condition. Beka and Dylan were taking longer shifts on Command so she could get past her nauseous mornings first, before coming to Command. Harper had been training a new helper in the machine shop to help with maintenance and repairs. So he was able to check in on her pretty frequently.

Rommie kept her on the electrolyte infusers because every time they removed them for any extended period Trance's levels would get dangerously low. Rommie seemed puzzled and worried about this, "How do your people normally combat this electrolyte depletion problem? I'm sure they didn't use infusers hundreds of years ago."

Trance sighed, "They didn't. There is a type of melon we crave, they grow all over Tarn Vedra. But we can't get there, besides you've found a perfect alternative."

Rommie frowned, "To keep your electrolytes up yes, but without a sample of the melon I don't know if you are missing out on other valuable nutrients that you'd get naturally from that melon."

Trance patted Rommie's hand, "I think you're giving me terrific care, and remember, The babies are half human. And when it comes to the care and feeding of humans I can't think of anyone who knows more than you Rommie."

Rommie rested her hand on the now perceptible bump of Trance's pregnant tummy. "Four weeks and they are already reading as if they are two months old, in human terms of course. At this rate you'll be full term in three and a half months. I just want to be sure we are doing all we can to help them develop healthy and strong."

Trance laughed, "If their activity is any indicator then they're fine. Even now I can feel the fluttering of their movements. It's kind of like having butterflies in there."

Rommie looked puzzled, "Humans don't normally notice perceptible movement until the third or fourth month. Even at your accelerated gestation rate you shouldn't be able to notice movement for another two weeks yet."

Trance smiled, "Does it surprise you that Seamus's children would be more active than average?"

Rommie laughed, "No, I guess not. In fact that sounds about right, now that you mention it."

Trance became thoughtful, "To be honest, until I started feeling them move around in there, I was still having a difficult time believing it was true… I'm _really_ going to be a mom."

Harper was back in his shop, showing Freddie (his new recruit) the engineering ropes. Harper had high hopes that Freddie would be able to take over some of his duties by the time the twins arrived so he could spend more time off duty with his family. Freddie reminded him a lot of himself when he first joined Beka's crew. In general, he was over excited and over eager to please. Freddie was running across the room when Harper grabbed his shirt as he was running past him. "Hey, whoa there buddy, haste makes waste."

Freddie paused, "Huh?" Just then he dropped the container he was holding, CRASH! His eyes got wide and he looked at Harper.

Harper just laughed, "My point exactly. You need to slow down, sometimes doing things fast just means they don't get done. It's better to take the time, when you have it, to do things right the first time." Harper grinned, "Not that I always take my own advise, but I'm learning to be more careful. After all I've got a family to think about now."

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, you must be really happy, with a baby on the way and all."

Harper nodded, "Yeah, and Trance is really special too. She makes me a better person."

Harper and Trance had decided not to announce the fact that she was pregnant with twins to anyone other than the command crew. Trance already felt like the crew was handling her with kid gloves and it was driving her nuts. She'd even scolded one of them. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." The poor kid was embarrassed to death, thinking he'd offended her. She could only imagine how much worse it would be if they knew there were two babies in there, and not just one.

Harper had been good to his word, whenever she had any food cravings he'd rush off to get her whatever she wanted. All she'd have to say is,"(Something) sounds good right now," and off he'd go to get her some as fast as his feet would carry him. Even in the wee hours of the night if he felt her stirring he'd ask her if she were hungry. She knew she was being spoiled, but she had to admit she enjoyed his extra attention. He even gave her back and foot massages to help her relax before bed.

Harper carried a special flexi with him now. A scrapbook with images from each of Trances scans. He loved to look at how quickly their children were growing, it blew him away how fast they were forming. Trance walked into the machine shop while he was viewing her latest scan. Rommie had automatically downloaded it to his flexi, per his instructions of course. He looked up, "Hey, I just got the latest download. How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Tired, a bit queasy, the usual."

Harper walked over to her, wrapped her in a hug and kissed her. "Honey, I'm glad you came by," then he turned and motioned her attention toward Freddie who was blushing slightly, "Trance, I'd like you to meet Freddie, Freddie this is Trance. He's learning the ropes so I'll be able to spend more time with you and the new arrival, when the time comes."

Trance shook Freddie's hand, "Hi, glad to meet you. I hope my husband is teaching you how to be safe too."

Freddie nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Harper, he is. In fact he was telling me to slow down and be careful just before his flexi beeped him."

Trance grinned, "Baby pictures. And you can call me Trance."

Harper grinned, "Well, since I couldn't be there for your scan today… yeah, I had Rommie beep me when she downloaded the images. Can I help being the excited, dad-to-be?"

Trance kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, you nut. I'll be in Hydroponics for a while, come by and get me when you're ready for lunch and we'll eat together OK?"

Harper grinned, "You've got it, it's a date!"

Trance giggled at him as she left, "Bye guys!"

Harper turned to Freddie, "I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." With that he pulled his thoughts back on track, "OK, realignment of the slipstream runners, you ready?"

Freddie nodded, and they were off, tool belts clinking in unison as they went.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Trance and Harper were having lunch together when Dylan walked into the Mess-Deck. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a situation. May I?"

Harper nodded and Dylan sat down at the table with them, "What's going on boss?"

Dylan looked tense, "Well…" He looked at all the empty plates in front of Trance and blinked, "You ate all of that?"

Trance blushed, "Well it's not just for me you know," she patted her baby bump as she rolled her eyes.

Dylan coughed, "Sorry, I just never really saw you eat much before, and now…" he shook his head, " never mind. Where was I? Oh, Harper I'm going to need your particular talents to hack into a security system on Solaris Drift, I believe they are holding some information on the agents of the Abyss. Information we could use to help us defeat them. But, it could be dangerous." He looked from Harper to Trance, who had suddenly stopped eating. "If it weren't for the fact that I really need you're _special _talent with security deactivation measures I'd wait until Beka got back from her supply run and take her and the Maru instead. But as it is we'd be going in a slipfighter."

Harper, saw the worry on Trance's face and looked back at Dylan, "Isn't there _anyone_ else that could pull it off? I mean… I'm not just thinking of myself anymore, you know?"

Dylan looked down, "I know Mr. Harper, but there's no one else who has the data port and the talent required. I won't order you to go, but the information could save us from worse things than drift security."

Trance reached over and squeezed Harper's hand, "We knew these situations would come up before we started this adventure Seamus. Just be careful and come back to me in one piece, OK?"

Harper nodded, "OK, let's do this." He kissed Trance, and left with Dylan. Trance cleared the table and headed back to their quarters, she was trembling slightly. She paced for a few minutes before walking toward the fighter bay. She could see that there would be trouble and that the only path that would save them both was going to be her.

Rommie called her over the com. "Trance there's been a problem, they're OK but they're stuck on the drift and security is closing in on their position. They have been cut off from their slipfighter."

Trance didn't waste any time, she ran the rest of the way to the fighter bay, and Rommie ran into the bay as Trance was getting into a fighter, "Trance! Harper will shut me down if I let you take a slipfighter to rescue them!"

Trance glared at her, "He's my husband and the father of my children! And Dylan is our captain. Either you prep this fighter for launch and open the bay doors or I will hot wire this thing and blast the doors open, do I make myself clear!"

Rommie's eyes got wide, "Plainly." Rommie was about to get into the slipfighter with her.

Trance held up a hand, "No, there's only enough room for the three of us once I pick them up. I'll have to fly it alone until I get them. Don't worry I can avoid the security measures. Stay here in case Beka gets back and update her on the situation OK?"

Rommie nodded and stood back as Trance closed the hatch and prepared to launch She brought the controls up for her and opened the bay doors. "Good luck," she whispered.

Trance was able to dodge the various security measures with relative ease but the g-force maneuvers were playing havoc with her already queasy stomach. She attached the slipfighter to the airlock that Rommie had pinpointed as the nearest one to Dylan and Harper. It seemed like an eternity before the two of them made it on board. Dylan's eyes got wide when he saw it was Trance at the helm but he didn't say anything just got in quickly so they could get to safety sooner. But, Harper's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he caught sight of a pale Trance at the controls. "What are _you_ doing here? This is _so_ dangerous!"

Trance yelled, "Get in! We don't have time for twenty questions. We've got to get out of here, now!"

Dylan and Harper buckled themselves in as she closed the hatch, detached and headed back.

She hollered back at them as she steered around the obstacles, "My ability to see multiple possibilities and avoid things that no one else can, made me the best choice for your survival without Beka here. And if you think I was just going to stand by and let you get yourselves killed…!"

Harper winced, "Sorry about that, but we did get what we came for, even if we did get backed into a corner in the end."

Dylan knew better than to say anything for fear of seeming to pick sides.

Trance groaned and Harper's heart leapt into his throat, "Trance are you OK?" He leaned forward to see her better. She had her left hand clamped over her mouth. Harper realized these g-force maneuvers must be double timing her morning sickness, "Uh, oh."

Dylan looked over at Harper eyes getting big, "Uh oh, what?"

Harper whispered, "Slipfighter piloting and morning sickness, think about it."

Dylan's eyes got wider, "Uh, oh."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Trance managed to hold down her stomach contents, even with the tricky maneuvers she had to use to whip around and into the fighter bay back at Andromeda. But as they landed safe and sound, Trance had her hand over her mouth again.

Harper's eyebrows were raised, "Sweety, you OK?"

She didn't move except to hold her other hand up in a not now gesture and just kept taking slow deep breaths through her nose to fight back the nausea.

Dylan looked at Harper, "She seems a bit green, take as long as you need."

Harper moved so Dylan could get out. Dylan seemed to get out as fast as he could, probably worried about weather or not Trance would win her battle with her stomach, or not. Harper kneeled next to his pale and shaking wife. She slowly let her hand drop from her mouth. Rommie was running across the deck toward the fighter when Dylan met her half way stopping her, "They need a few minutes, Trance's stomach didn't fair very well but other than that I think she's OK."

Rommie nodded, "I'd still like to run some scans to be safe, the shock of the whole incident may have affected her and the twins."

Dylan turned her around gently, "Trust me, Harper will bring her to Med-Deck as soon as she can stand and still keep her food down." Rommie let him lead her out of the bay, but not without a worried look back over her shoulder.

Harper held Trance's hand, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed. I promise I won't leave you like that again, you shouldn't have to worry like that. It can't be good for you, especially now."

She rested her head on top of his, "It's OK, we knew this is what our life was like before we got married. It's not going to change just because we're together now. Besides Andromeda and this crew are the best hope for the future, no matter how many close calls there may be." She kissed his forehead, "I think I can stand up now, and I want to go to Med-Deck to check on the twins."

Harper smiled, "Yeah, you read my mind, but I want to make sure you're OK too." He became more somber, "I love you Trance. Seeing you there as everything was hitting the fan scared the life out of me. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"I feel the same about you." She smiled at him and touched his face gently.

He held her arm and began to help her out of the fighter, she almost fell and he caught her. He looked worried again, "Do you want me to carry you?"

She smiled, "No, I'm just a little shaky. I'll walk, it will give me something else to concentrate on besides my unhappy stomach."

He put his arm around her and let her lean on him as they made their way to Med-Deck.

Rommie was waiting there for them. Trance got on the exam table. Harper stood next to her holding her hand. Rommie wasted no time and got right to scanning.

"Well your electrolytes are stable and vital signs normal," Rommie shifted to Trances midsection. The view screen came up and showed two healthy embryos. The one implanted on Trance's right side was a bit more active than the one on the left.

Rommie smiled, "Looks like they're just fine. And this one…" She pointed to Trance's right side, "reminds me a lot of Harper, extremely active."

Harper made a face at Rommie, "Hey, I get a lot done in my _activity_."

Rommie grinned, "Yes, sometimes. And sometimes, it just means you get into more trouble."

Trance looked at Rommie, "Highly active? Is that OK? Or is the baby in some kind of trouble?" She squeezed Harper's hand tighter, and he looked at her and squeezed hers back, he looked worried again..

Rommie shook her head, "No… that one, in particular, always seems more active than the other. I have a feeling it's going to be a little Harper clone." She grinned sideways at Harper.

Harper smiled, "You mean, like a son?"

Rommie tilted her head slightly, "I could do DNA scans to find out for certain, would you like to know?"

Harper looked at Trance and she smiled, "Why not, we could use some happy news after the day we've had." Harper grinned, unable to hide his excitement.

Rommie used the scanner, "Just as I figured, the active one is indeed a son, and… the other… a daughter. Congratulations, you're having one of each."

Trance smiled, "Wow, a son and a daughter, now we can start thinking of names."

Harper's eyes lit up, "Yeah, like Seamus Zelazny Harper Junior."

Trance's eyes got big for a moment as she smiled nervously, "We'll talk about it."

Beka arrived on the Maru and Andromeda filled her in on the day's events as she was on approach. She ran to Med-Deck as soon as she landed the Maru. She came through the door out of breath, "Hey… you two OK?"

Trance smiled, "Yeah, all four of us… Oh, Dylan made it back safe too." She added looking sheepish and feeling funny that they'd all forgotten he'd been in danger too.

Beka grinned, "I go away for one day and _all_ of this hits the fan? Next time, wait until I get back, hmm?"

Trance shook her head and Harper just mumbled, "Yeah, OK, Sure." Beka mussed his hair.

Trance yawned, which seemed to be Harper's signal to help her off the exam table and back to their quarters, because he did just that, "Bye guys, gotta get Trance to bed so she can rest now, I'll see yah."

Rommie smiled as she watched Harper guide Trance to the door and turn for their quarters, so she could rest after their adventurous day. "They're cute together. They are still a little shaken, but fine otherwise."

Beka nodded, "Yeah, but I worry about them. They're like my little brother and sister. I always worry about them, but especially now."

Rommie nodded, "I know, they are more than just our crew. They're our family, and in families you worry, a lot." Beka looked at her quizzically, "It's these human emotions Harper programmed me with, I'm sure."

Smiling Beka looked up, "Talking about our little family here on board… I'd better let big brother know the kids are safe, Oh and the babies too." She grinned as she headed for Command-Deck to let Dylan know all was well, and that she'd made it back too.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Beka walked onto Command, "Hey there, I heard you had some excitement while I was away."

Dylan looked miserable, "I took Harper with me on a mission and Trance wound up having to put herself at risk to save us." His head drooped, "Rommie is checking on her and the twins to make sure they're OK now."

Beka walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder, "First, I just left them, she's fine and the twins are fine, in fact she and Harper were discussing names as they left for their quarters. Oh, they're having one of each, a boy and a girl."

He appeared to deflate as he relaxed and released the breath he'd been holding, laughed lightly and nodded his head, "Thank the Divine."

Beka smiled, "Rev would appreciate that," she patted his shoulder, "That brings me to my second point. Trance and Harper know that life onboard Andromeda is risky at best, but they chose to stay here. Dylan, missions are part of that life and they knew that going in, still do. Moral of this story…?" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "NOT YOUR FAULT! So quit beating yourself up over this!"

He laughed, "Yeah, I just worry about them. They're like a little sister and brother to me, I get kind of protective." He paused for a moment, "I guess I was beating myself up over this…" He glanced sideways at Beka, "…a bit."

She giggled, "Yah think?"

He rested his arm lightly around her shoulders, "Thanks, I needed that."

She shrugged, "Yeah I know, that's what I'm here for, to keep you from shouldering all the burden of this mission of ours."

Dylan tilted his head, "You know, I think that is the first time I've heard you refer to it as 'Our Mission'"

She looked at him, "It became 'Our Mission' as soon as I got to know you. And what a good dream you really had in restoring the Systems Commonwealth. We need this, we all need this."

Dylan stood there starring speechless at her for a moment.

Beka shook her head, "SO…"

Dylan had to snap himself back into reality too, "OK, um, where to next?" He released her and she began to walk slowly toward the pilot's console.

She seemed to walk a little lighter, "Well…" she began ticking off points on her fingers, "I've got the parts, and supplies we needed, but Andromeda could use a fuel stop to top off her energy cells."

"OK, let's find a nice quiet place to fuel up at. I've had enough excitement for one day." He rolled his eyes to punctuate his sarcasm.

Beka grinned, "You've got it, I know just the place." She brought the Slipstream drive on line with her usual speed and grace, "Shipwide, prepare for slipstream in 3, 2, 1…," and they were off in a flash of light.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Back in Trance and Harper's quarters…. Trance was lying on the bed propped up on some pillows and Harper had his head resting on her stomach. "They're in there, our children. Two little lives created by our love for each other." He looked so happy.

Trance was running her fingers gently through his spiky dark blond hair. She leaned over and kissed him, "It won't be long and their movements will be strong enough that you will be able to feel them too."

He looked up at her, "Really?" The excitement she saw, there in his eyes, touched her. He was as excited, if not more, about the babies than she was (and that was pretty excited). These two were going to be very unique indeed. The first Sun Avatar/Human hybrids ever. She had no idea what to expect, and somehow that made it even more exciting.

Harper kept cooing and rubbing her stomach. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Harper began to hum a tune as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Then he began to sing quietly, "Hush little baby don't you cry, daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby…."

Trance felt so content, she drifted slowly off to sleep.

The next morning she woke with only mild queasiness. A cup of peppermint tea seemed to set her stomach to rights again. The tea was an ancient Earth remedy for morning sickness, and it worked. As long as you could get it down, and keep it down, long enough to do its job.

Harper was already off to his machine shop with Freddie to cover the 'Power Systems: rerouting do's and don'ts'. But as Trance was finishing her tea she spotted his flexi with his notes. She shook her head, "He must have forgotten it."

She set down her teacup and headed for Machine Shop 3 with the flexi. As she walked in the door of the shop, Harper was digging through a stack of flexis and metal plates, while his new assistant Freddie looked on in confusion.

She cleared her throat, "Seamus dear, you forgot something in our quarters this morning."

He paused and looked up at the sound of her voice. When he realized what she had he exclaimed, "Ah, there it is! Thank you sweety!" He walked over and kissed her as he retrieved his flexi.

Freddie smiled, "Hi Mrs. Harper, oh, I mean, um, Trance."

She smiled, "That's better, so how are things going?"

Harper grinned, "Much better now. I thought I'd buried my notes, but good, this time. But, my better half saves me from wasting the entire morning hunting my notes down." He leans over and whispers to Freddie, "That's why she's my better half." Freddie just chuckled at him.

She kissed Harper on the cheek and walked over to the sofa they'd brought into the shop just for her. Harper had wanted her to be comfortable when she visited him, in what had become his main shop.

The sofa was soft and the pillows and fuzzy blanket called to her. She was so tired lately. She sat down and curled up in them. "Seamus, wake me in a few so I can check on my plants OK?"

He smiled, "Sure sweety."

Since Harper had programmed 2 new Med-Deck androids and installed auto feeders in Hydroponics for her (she did help him program them). She was able to have more free time to spend with him.

Harper and Freddie sat down in two chairs close to her sofa. "Thanks again," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then turning to face Freddie, "OK now, 'Power Systems: rerouting do's and don'ts…."

Trance let herself drift off to sleep, after all the babies must need her to rest or she wouldn't be this tired, right?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Trance's Diary 

Week 10

I've been less queasy but still sleepy all the time. Seamus has been great; he waits on me, hand and foot. The twins are **very** active now so I don't get much sleep, except in short spurts, which most likely is the reason I seem more sleepy than usual during the day. I still have to use the electrolyte infusers to keep my electrolyte levels up where they need to be. In fact our next stop is to pick up more infuser sets and other supplies. I get to tag along for once, since we've used up the last of the infusers. I'm wearing the last set now. Rommie wanted me to go along so I could put on a fresh set as soon as we pick them up.

_Seamus will be coming along too, of course, and our new addition to the crew, Telemachus Rhade. Rhade seems fascinated by our impending parenthood and is playing a form of 20 questions with Seamus. Seamus hasn't made__** too**__ many Nietzschean jokes yet, but if Rhade keeps it up…_

"What is it with you Nietzscheans and your procreation fixation? Let's just get a move on. Rommie wants fresh infusers on Trance ASAP, which means I want them yesterday. You getting the idea here?" Harper was busy prepping the Maru for launch and getting more flustered by the minute.

"Mission first, then discussion," Rhade raised an eyebrow in a questioning glance.

Harper nodded, "Yeah, you got it, so lets GO!"

At what was equivalent to being 5 human months along, Trance was now very noticeably pregnant as she waddled through the Maru and then struggled into a reclining position on one of the bunks. She looked like she was carrying a basketball beneath her stretchy brown/gold maternity dress. Harper wondered how she could get any bigger and worried how tired she looked. She shook her head at his expression as he spotted her. "Seamus, I know you're nervous about me coming along on this mission but I really could use a little change. Don't spoil my outing by being cross with everyone the whole time, please." She gave him those big brown puppy dog eyes, which she knew he just couldn't resist.

"I promise, I'll try, but he's _driving me nuts_!" He rolled his eyes, then calmed down and gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking a deep breath and heading for the cockpit.

Rhade had finished prepping for launch and was in the pilot's chair ready to go. Harper's eyes got wide with shock, "Yeah, now _this_ is what I meant, good work Rhade."

Rhade gave Harper a sideways glance, "Shall we?"

Their trip to the drift was routine and down right uneventful. They had the shipment of infusers loaded and the other parts they'd found were stored on board as well as some ice cream they picked up for Trance (she couldn't get enough of the stuff since her 5th week of pregnancy). Trance had just put on her fresh electrolyte infusers when a call came in from Dylan.

"We may be delayed meeting you at the rendezvous point, Beka and I have… an errand to run. It shouldn't take more than an hour, tops. See you then," Dylan cut the transmission before they had a chance to ask or object, but then that was most likely the idea.

Harper turned to Rhade, "Why do I have a feeling they are taking care of something dangerous while we are out of harms way?"

Rhade nodded in agreement, "I'm getting the same feeling."

Harper frowned, "Well THAT didn't make me feel any better."

Rhade looked surprised, "Sorry… I thought you wanted the truth."

Harper sighed, "I'm just worried about them. I hope they make it back in one piece."

Rhade pointed out, "They've always made it back before."

Harper looked worried, "Yeah, but that was ALL of us. Me keeping Rommie and Andromeda running at their best, trance with her innate ability to make really good guesses, and you, our new weapons officer, ready to blast any unfriendlies into the next incarnation."

Rhade nodded his acknowledgment of Harper's reference to him as part of the team, "Dylan, Beka and Rommie are pretty talented themselves. They'll be fine, you'll see."

Harper nodded, "Thanks Rhade, I'm gonna check on Trance, and let her know what's up," he turned and headed down the corridor, boots clomping along the deck grating, as he headed for the bunks.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Trance was making notes on her flexi when Harper walked in, "What's wrong Seamus?"

He sat down next to her, "Dylan just called. Seems they will be about an hour late, he said they had an errand to run."

She set her flexi aside, "They are trying to protect us from a dangerous mission aren't they?"

He sighed, "Yeah, it looks that way."

She leaned against him as he sat down beside her, "We'll have to have a talk with them about this when they get back." She smiled at him then, "In the mean time… I bet I know something that will lift your spirits. Give me your hand..."

He gave her a confused but amused look and set his hand in hers. She turned his hand over and placed his palm over the right side of her stomach. She smiled, "I think this one is going to be a fighter!"

Harper's eyes got wide, he could feel movement, a lot of movement. "Wow! No wonder you toss and turn so much in your sleep now. What does it feel like? I mean having them inside doing that?"

She giggled, "Like I have a little kick boxer trying to kick his way out of me."

Harper stared in wonder, "Are they always this active?"

She nodded, "Lately? Yes, especially our son."

Harper Laughed, "That's my 'chip off the 'ol block!"

Rhade wandered back and seeing them both smiling asked, "Good news?"

Harper beamed, "My son is making his presence known."

Rhade smiled, "As active as his father no doubt. How much longer?"

Trance shrugged, "About another 8 weeks. Would you like to feel them? They are quite active right now."

Rhade seemed surprised by the invitation, "You wouldn't mind?"

Harper and Trance smiled at each other then Harper grabbed Rhade's hand, "Check this out!" he placed Rhade's hand where he had held his only a moment before. "That's my son!"

Rhade's eyes got wide as he felt the vigorous movements beneath Trance's skin. "That's amazing! Their movements are so strong, no doubt they will be fine healthy children." He stood back up, "You both must be very excited."

Harper hugged Trance, "Like never before in my life!"

Rhade smiled, "Have you come up with any names yet?"

Trance tried to sit up but to no avail, "Oomph, well, so far, for our daughter we've narrowed it down to five. The finalists are: Carissa Astra, which means beloved star, Clarissa Astra, which means brilliant star, Astra Anastasia, which means star resurection, Arianna Astra, which, means Holy star, or Cassia Astra, which means cinnamon star. My personal favorite is Cassia Astra Harper."

Then Harper chimed in, "And our son will be, Seamus Altair Harper. Trance didn't want a junior and Altair means star, since he'll be born out here among the stars."

Rhade nodded, "All from the Greek I notice."

Trance smiled, "Our tribute to Andromeda, if not for her we may never have had a chance to get to really know each other and get married."

Then Harper's eyes got wide, "Oh, don't say anything! She doesn't know yet, we've kept privacy mode on for our name discussions."

Trance nodded, "We want to surprise her."

Rhade laughed, "If anyone can surprise a great warship, it'll be the two of you!"

They all laughed at that. But then Harper's brows knit together, "How long has it been?"

Rhade checked, "20 minutes, try not to worry, they'll be fine."

Trance patted Harper's back, "He's right, they'll be fine, I can feel it."

Harper nodded, "OK, so… anyone hungry while we're waiting?"

Trance perked up, "Yeah, do we have any pickles?"

Harper and Rhade both cracked up, Trance just looked puzzled by their outburst, "What did I say that was so funny?"

Harper hugged her, "That's like the, quintessential, pregnant person food."

Trance shrugged, "Well they do sound really good right now, so, do we have any?"

Harper shrugged, "I don't know but I'll find out."

Rhade smiled at the domestic scene that played out. Harper rummaged around making sandwiches and putting together a plateful of every pickled item he could find in the pantry. Rhade had to laugh because somewhere Harper had found a red half-apron and had put it on, what a site he made.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

Rhade wandered back to the pilot's station while Harper continued to prepare their meal. He sat there looking toward where Andromeda, his new home, should return. He missed his original home but knew this is where he needed to be. To learn where the Nietzscheans had gone so very wrong.

His people had turned on each other, time and time again, instead of working together for the common good, mutual survival. Instead they fought constantly amongst each other for power, how anti-survival was that? If they kept on fighting each other, eventually they'd drive themselves extinct. Rhade hoped one day to help his people see the error of their ways, but first he had to learn what it was they had lost. What it was that made it so groups like the Andromeda's crew could fight and win even against overwhelming odds. They were like a family, willing to die for each other if need be. Could it be that this tendency for self-sacrifice was the thing that kept them alive? No doubt about it this was a very unique group, worthy of further study and observation.

Harper came down the corridor holding two plates of food, "I never claimed to be a gourmet chef or anything, but I think you'll like it," he handed Rhade one of the plates and sat on the stairs next to the pilot's chair.

Rhade took the plate, "Thank you Harper."

Harper's eyebrows raised slightly, "You just want to be alone? Or are you waiting up for our wayward leaders to return?" He took a bite of his sandwich.

Rhade took a bite of his sandwich and laughed lightly, "Mmm… good." He swallowed before continuing, "Lookout, but I was also thinking about how lucky I am to be a part of this crew too."

Harper gave him a sideways glance, "Really?"

Rhade nodded, "Yeah, really. You're a pretty unique bunch, and I feel lucky to get the chance to serve with all of you."

Harper shrugged, "Well, thanks. I'd been called unique before, but normally not in a good way, thanks." Harpers eyes got wide as he remembered something, "Oh geez, I forgot drinks! Um, Sparky, Water, Fruit Juice?"

Rhade smiled, "Water would be fine, thank you."

Harper jumped to his feet, "You've got it! Be right back." Off he went down the corridor, Rhade couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

After they had all eaten Harper had started cleaning up, "I know if I don't Beka will be all over me for leaving her ship a mess. Not that I haven't in the past but I'd like her to come back to a clean ship this time. Does that make sense?"

Rhade shrugged, "You want her to know you were worried and cared enough to do something you knew she'd appreciate?"

Harper looked confused for a moment but then nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Trance waddled into view using a rag to wipe down the railing.

Harper spotted her, "Looks like I'm not the only one in cleaning mode."

Trance looked up at them, "What?"

Rhade whispered to Harper, "Or she could be _nesting. _When pregnant women get the urge to clean sometimes it's one of the signs that it won't be much longer before the child's arrival."

Harper looked at Rhade, then at Trance, who continued to clean, then back at Rhade, "How long has it been?"

Rhade smiled, "They should be getting back soon."

Harper sighed, "Not soon enough."

The Andromeda returned about 10 minutes latter, although Harper had been less than calm until their arrival. Once the Maru was safely aboard Harper took Trance straight to Med-Deck.

Rommie set the scanner down, "Everything is fine Trance, you've got a little less than 8 weeks to go. So Harper, why the urgency to check?"

Harper looked a little embarrassed, "Well, when Rhade said cleaning was a sign of nesting…" Rommie giggled.

Trance stretched, "What's nesting?"

Rommie pitched in, "When a mom-to-be gets a burst of energy and starts cleaning and arranging the home for the new arrival it _can_ be a sign that the baby will be coming soon. But generally the cleaning takes on a frantic appearance, like the mom is _driven_ to do it and fast. But there was nothing in the scan indicating an early delivery, at least not this early. Twins can tend to arrive ahead of schedule, but not this far ahead."

Harper looked scared, "How ahead of schedule?"

Rommie tilted her head slightly, "A month to a month and a half in most humans so possibly two to three weeks for you Trance. Nothing to worry about, they should be well enough developed to do fine even if they are three weeks early, not that they will be."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

Over the next six weeks, Trance spent most of her time arranging the nursery. Harper had added an adjoining door to the quarters next door to theirs and it became the nursery. Trance had become much larger in that time, Harper wondered how she could carry so much weight out front and not fall over. She managed, but suffered backaches almost constantly now.

After they had returned from the infuser run six weeks ago, Trance and Harper had sat down with Dylan, Beka and Rommie. They explained how they felt about being left behind like that. They explained how they still felt, risk and all, that Andromeda was the safest place for them and their children. Afterward Dylan, Beka and Rommie promised not to ditch them again. Harper and Trance were glad they had cleared that up.

The crew, as a whole, knew Trance was expecting twins, since at this point she was so seriously big it was pretty obvious there was more than one baby going on in there. The whole crew was doubly excited when their assumption was confirmed on the baby shower invitations that Beka posted, "A Baby Shower! To celebrate the impending arrival of Trance and Harper's Son and Daughter! Yes, as many of you have already guessed, it's twins! Tomorrow on the Observation Deck, lunch will be served."

Trance looked at Beka, "Couldn't resist letting the cat out of the bag could you?"

Beka smiled and shrugged, "Well most of them had already figured it out, as big as you've gotten they knew there had to be more than one. Some were even guessing triplets."

"Gee thanks," she finished trimming a few dead stems from one of her plants, "Oomph! Uhg! Beka?"

Beka tried not to grin at Trance's awkward predicament she'd gotten herself into, "Yeah?"

Trance sighed, "I can't get back up."

Beka shook her head, "I told you that you were to big for that now."

Trance sighed again and mumbled, "I wasn't last week."

Beka grinned, "Yeah, but you've grown another 6 inches in diameter since then too. You look like you're gonna pop any minute now."

Trance gave her the, 'gimme a break,' look, "Rommie says I'm fine and that I could very well go to full term, and everyone is driving me nuts with this jumping every time I move or sneeze thinking I'm having contractions." She rolled her eyes.

Beka helped her up and dusted the plant bits off her backside for her while Trance dusted off her front, well the portion she could see anyway. Her brown/gold maternity dress was a stretchy material that hugged her body in a way that made her pregnant tummy the, very noticeable, center of attention. Beka giggled, "You know this dress of yours is so clingy it kind of makes it very obvious how much you've grown. Maybe a looser maternity outfit would make it less obvious?"

Trance shook her head no, "Then I would really look like I'm expecting triplets, no thanks, tried that." Trance jumped slightly, "Oh! There they go again, sometimes it feels like they're having a wrestling match in there." She rubbed the sides of her enormous tummy.

Beka looked tentatively at Trance, "Can you feel them from the outside too?"

Trance grinned, "Oh yeah, here give me your hand," Beka gave Trance her hand and rested it on her right side.

Beka gasped, "Holy… How can you stand it? It feels like they are trying to punch their way out or something. And that's just from out here!" Beka's eyes were wide with shock.

Trance laughed, "You don't mind it so much. It's a very noticeable sign that they are both very healthy, it's when they get quiet in there that I start to worry. But Rommie gave me a scanner that I can use to hear their heartbeats whenever they get quiet, so I can hear them and know they are OK. I guess what I'm saying is, you don't mind because you know it's your baby, and it's healthy and that's all that matters."

Beka held her hand there for several more minutes feeling the babies movements, "That is so wild, they are really in there, moving around, just waiting for their time to be born." She shook her head in amazement, Trance just smiled at her, maybe it wouldn't be too long before she wouldn't be the only mom aboard. She'd seen the way Dylan and Beka had been growing closer and how they were starting to look at each other, who knew?

Beka got up after a while and finished setting up the last few chairs as the guests began to arrive.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

As the baby shower ended and Beka and Trance were left alone Trance looked at the giant pile of tiny clothes and baby supplies she'd received. "Am I the only one who's getting the feeling that they are expecting this to only be our first batch?"

Beka giggled, "Well with twins on the first try…" Trance smacked her on the arm playfully. Beka laughed harder, "You do know that all of the guys on board think of Harper as some sort of super stud now, don't you?"

Trance looked shocked, "Beka!" They both dissolved into laughter.

Harper peeked around the corner, "The estrogen brigade leave yet?"

Beka smirked, "All but me."

Harper swaggered in, "You're family. So how did it go?"

Trance and Beka looked at each other and began to giggle again. Harper looked confused and annoyed, mumbled something about women and turned to leave. Trance stifled it and called after him, "No wait, don't go Seamus, please. I'm going to need help getting this all to the nursery, my back has been bothering again, but worse this time."

Harper rushed to her side, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come on, you need to rest and lay down so your back can calm down."

"Seamus I'm fine I think I just aggravated it when I was trimming my plants that's all. And we need to get all this back to the nursery." She winced as she turned to point at the huge pile of baby supplies..

Harper gently helped her up, "I was afraid you would over do it today, Look, I'll come back with a lift to gather the baby stuff after you are safely resting, OK?"

Trance rolled her eyes, "OK," she'd realized by the second week that arguing with him over her health was a loosing battle. And her back really was bothering her. She glanced at Beka who nodded her understanding. Harper wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. So Beka just watched him lead Trance out the door toward their quarters, a protective arm around her back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's not… you know… is it?" Harper was worried, seemed like he was always worried anymore.

"I don't think so, first it's one side then the other, contractions are supposed to be all around, but I'll double check with Rommie," that seemed to relax him a bit, she worried about his health too, all this worrying over her couldn't be helping his health either. And every time she shifted in bed he seemed to come wide awake to check on her, so he wasn't sleeping well either.

Once she was comfortably settled in the bed, Harper went to get the baby gifts, "I'll have Rommie stop in, so you can discuss this sore back of yours, OK?"

She smiled at him, "OK."

A few minutes later Rommie arrived, "Harper said your back was bothering you?"

Trance smiled, "Yeah, I think it's all this extra weight." She giggled but then she winced as her back twinged again, "You know those false pains you told me about, that's what it feels like, one baseball sized area will hurt but then if I change position it stops. And a while later another spot will start to hurt but it's all located around my back."

Rommie looked thoughtful, "That's not unusual, it could indicate that you are getting close to going into labor. Have you felt any nesting instincts?"

Trance frowned, "Well even though my back was bothering me before the baby shower, I pruned my plants. I can't explain it I just felt I _needed_ to do it, it was actually the most activity I'd done in one day in a long time. Could that be the burst of energy you mentioned before?"

Rommie nodded, "Yes and pruning your plants may be your version of nesting too. I think you'd better come by Med-Deck tomorrow before lunch so we can see how you're progressing."

Trance nodded, "OK, before lunch." She yawned, "I think I'm going to nap now, it's been a busy day, and if you're right I may need all the rest I can get for tomorrow."

Rommie nodded and left.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

Trance's back continued bothering her all night, she must have changed position hundreds of times Harper was up with her the better part of the night. The next morning Harper wanted to stay with her, but she said it was no different than the day before, if it got worse she'd see Rommie early and let him know. So she shooed him off to work and she used some warm compresses to ease her back pain.

By late morning the pain had gotten worse, a lot worse. "Andromeda?"

Holo-Rommie appeared, "Yes Trance?"

Trance struggled to stand up, "Where is Seamus?" and she began to dress in her maternity dress.

Holo-Rommie responded, "An access tube off of Command, Why?"

Trance rolled her eyes, "Because I want to ask him something and my back is still bothering me so I'd like to see if I can walk it off but not search the entire ship, maybe I've just been cooped up too long."

As Trance made her way down the corridor the crew gave her plenty of room. She was massaging her lower back with her hands but the pain was steadily getting worse, but in waves, which she found odd. As she reached Command she spotted him crawling out of an access tube. As he spotted her his eyes got big, "How are you doing?"

She winced as another spasm wracked her back, "My back hurts, bad, could you come with me to Med-Deck, I…" She inhaled sharply as she felt a POP and her eyes got wide as she realized warm fluid was running down her legs. Clear fluid began to pool around her feet, "Uh Oh!"

Harper flew across the room, "Oh geez! Her water's broke!"

Trance stared at him wide eyed, "How'd you…"

Harper smiled, "You're not the only one who's been reading up for this. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?" Rommie passed them on her way to prep Med-Deck for her arrival.

Trance took a deep breath, "I think I can walk, it doesn't seem that…Ahh!" She doubled over as the pain hit her hard and fast, "Then again…Oooo!"

Harper snatched her up into his arms and headed out at a run, "Hold on, I've got you."

She held onto Harper with a death grip, the pain washed through her and she had to fight her instinct to change forms to escape the pain. She took in a shuddering breath as golden light began to swirl out from her body in delicate wisps. Harper's eyes got wide, "Oh crap! No, don't do that, our babies are half-human, remember? Humans don't do fire very well."

She nodded and the glow dispersed, "It's instinct, I'm fighting it… When we're in pain we shift to escape… I'm fighting it AHHH!"

Harper made it into Med-Deck just behind Rommie who was bringing all the sensors and equipment up. Trance cried out again, "Ahh! I feel pressure! Strong pressure!"

Harper gently set Trance on the exam table and Rommie inclined the head and attached the leg supports, "Breathe Trance, Breathe, try not to push yet, we have to make sure you are fully dilated first or you could hurt yourself, OK?"

Trance began huffing, "OK… OK… but hurry!" She grabbed Harpers hand, "Seamus, I'm scared."

He caressed her cheek, "So am I, hang in there sweety."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Rommie turned to the scanners, "Scanning…10cm all right, and it looks like the first baby should be crowning any moment, a little impatient, why do I have a feeling I know which baby this one is?"

Harper looked and gasped, "Rommie! I think I see it!"

Trance groaned, "The pressure! Ahh, it hurts!"

Rommie moved into position, "Easy, don't push."

Trance panted, "I haven't been, my body is flying solo on this one…."

Rommie smiled, "There's the head! It's so pale…"

Trance smiled for a moment, "That's normal… For the first few weeks… Ahh"

A cry cut through the air and Rommie smiled, "It's a boy!" Then she laughed, "And he has a tail!"

Trance and Harper both grinned, "That's our boy!"

But then Trance seemed to get restless again, "Oh! I think our daughter is just as impatient! Ahh!"

Rommie barely had time to cut the cord and hand their son to his dad before baby number two began to crown, "Yes, impatient is right, I can see her already, easy don't push."

Trance groaned, "I haven't been, I told you my body is flying solo, Ahh! I'm just along for the ride!"

Rommie shook her head, "Well your body is impatient too, there's the head and…" Another cry filled the air, "It's a girl and she also has a tail."

Trance smiled as she laid her head back exhausted. Harper leaned in and kissed her forehead, "You're amazing, and so are these babies you carried for so long." Harper smiled as Rommie handed him the second baby. He stared down at them in amazement, "Hi there, I'm your dad." Trance grinned at him.

Rommie smiled as Harper held the two infants, his eyes alight with wonder. She thought to herself _there is more to Harper than meets the eye and somehow Trance knew and cultivated that potential_. She checked Trance over thoroughly and cleaned up, so her Med-Deck would be perfect when Dylan and Beka came to greet the new arrivals.

She turned to Harper, who was still cooing to the babies, when she had finished, "I'm going to Command to relieve Dylan and Beka so they can come meet the new crew members." She turned to leave but Harper called to her, "Hey Rommie?"

She turned to face him again, "Yes Harper?"

He smiled, "Can you ask Dylan to get one of the newer crew members to watch Command? We'd like you and the whole Command crew here when we tell everyone the names we've chosen, Rhade too." Harper continued rocking the babies in his arms, "And Rommie, I want to thank for everything, we'd have been lost without you."

Trance perked up, "Yes, I couldn't have made it through this pregnancy, without all of your help. Thank you Rommie."

Rommie nodded, "And thank you for letting me be a part of this. It's been… amazing," with that she smiled and headed for Command.

As soon as Rommie had left Trance looked at Harper, "Seamus, can you and the babies stand back for a moment, I need to heal and the fastest way…"

Harper nodded, "Say no more." He looked at the little ones, "Watch this, mom's gonna do a neat trick!"

Trance laughed and then let the swirls of golden energy surround her, envelop her and heal her. She burst forth into her sun-avatar form for only a few seconds the light was blindingly bright, then as she returned to her human form, she realized that she'd forgotten to activate privacy mode. Harper seemed to realize it at the same time because his eyes got wide just as Holo-Rommie popped in, "So is that your true form?"

Harper moved back to her side and Trance just shrugged, "One of them, but my other form, my human one, feels more natural to me."

Holo-Rommie nodded, "Our secret, here come the others."

Trance and Harper both relaxed, understanding that Rommie intended to keep Trance's secret.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Dylan of course led the group into Med-Deck, with Beka near his side. They were all smiling with excitement as they rounded the corner. Dylan, Beka, Rhade and Rommie their friends, and let's be honest, their family. They had all been through a lot together, even Rhade had proven to be like another member of the team and family group. Harper had even begun to think of him as a friend, even though Rhade was stillNietzschean.

Harper handed their daughter to Beka who seemed a little scared by the idea at first but then got right down to cooing and talking to the tike. "Hi there, I'm your Auntie Beka," a small white tail snaked it's way out of the bottom of the blanket and wrapped it's self gently around Beka's wrist. "Trance! She's got your tail!"

Trance's face lit up as she grinned, "Yes, isn't it adorable?"

Beka laughed, "It is. I notice they don't seem to have any color though, is it because they are half human, or will it come later?"

Harper had stepped next to Dylan, "Trance said it takes a few weeks for their color to change, but with the Human factor we'll have to wait and see what color will _develop_." He wiggled his eyebrows at Trance, "Ain't that right sweety?" Then he turned and handed their son to Dylan.

Dylan's eyes got wide, "I, um, I don't know about this." As Harper stepped back Dylan was holding the infant as if he was made of the finest porcelain and could break at any moment.

Harper stood back and had to laugh at the sight Dylan made, such a big guy showing so much fear at holding an infant. He looked close to panic. "Well as Rommie most likely told you, we wanted you all to be here when we announced the babies' names." Harper looked to Trance to continue.

Trance sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table, "We've thought long and hard about what to name these two little miracles and now… For our daughter we've chosen Cassia Astra Harper, Cinnamon Star, two Greek names, just like Andromeda is from the Greek, in honor of Andromeda. Rommie without your help we may never have had the chance to really get to know each other and fall in love." Rommie smiled broadly at the honor being paid to her. Trance looked at Harper with a look of adoration and affection as she nodded to him to continue their announcement.

Harper beamed, "Since I wanted a JR but Trance preferred that our son have an identity of his own too, we chose Seamus Brendan Harper, after my cousin." Harper was misting up. The loss of his cousin to the cause of freedom on earth didn't ease the pain of loosing him. And the fact that the war for freedom from the Nietzscheans waged on without him often left him melancholy. A tear slid down his face, "Here's to you cousin."

Trance got up and went to him, "You did all you could for him, we've been over this before. If you would have stayed and died with him it would have just increased the loss for those still alive and fighting."

He hugged her and she could feel him silently crying against her neck. She just held him tighter.

Lil' Seamus chose that moment to wriggle lightly. Dylan gave off a nervous laugh, "I think he's waking up over here." A small white tail wiggled out the top of the bundle and then Dylan started laughing harder, "He's got a tail too! And he's sucking on it!"

The whole group began laughing. Even Harper, who wiped his eyes quickly before turning to observe the antics of his son, couldn't help laughing. Trance kissed his cheek, "Like father, like son, you always have managed to make me laugh when I need it most too." she rubbed his back lightly, and he wrapped his arm around her holding her against his side as they watched.

Rhade was starring at Lil' Seamus, "Two pranksters on board, just what we need."

Beka was still cooing to Cassia, "You'll behave though won't you, not all of the time but most of it, hmm?" She was so engaged in talking to the infant that she didn't notice the looks and raised eyebrow or two that went her way. Neither did Dylan notice the looks that then bounced to him as he kept starring and laughing at Lil' Seamus' antics.

Harper pointed at Dylan and Trance nodded, she'd seen the fact that Dylan seemed to be getting more comfortable holding the infant. Just then Dylan looked up at Beka, "I think I may enjoy being an Uncle."

No doubt about it, their ship board family had just grown, and the new members were already fitting right in with everyone else.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

As the weeks passed it became clear that the twins were continuing to grow at an accelerated rate. Rommie calculated their progress at about five times the normal growth rate of a human. At 9 ½ weeks they looked a little over a year old. Lil' Seamus had developed the same skin coloring as his dad with the noticeable difference of a slightly darker tail and his dad's dishwater blond hair with sparkles of a gold blond streaking through it, it even stood out in a tousled jumble like his dad's. Cassia, on the other hand, had become a lovely shade of pink, not too bright, just subtle shading that was noticeably reminiscent of her mother's purple days, brighter in color around her eyes, lips and on her tail. And she had pearlescent platinum blond hair with a few streaks of bright pink, which made it look like spun sugar. She looked like a little cherub, she sucked her thumb and held a soft doll in the bend of her elbow, while Lil' Seamus dragged a soft blanket everywhere he went and continued to suck on his tail when he wasn't using it to climb like a little monkey. He'd even figured out how to climb up on top of his mom's dresser, where he scared the daylights out of his dad as he walked in and Lil' Seamus had squealed in delight at being at eye level with his dad. Poor Harper nearly had a heart attack finding his son teetering precariously on top of the dresser like that. Since then Harper had taken to putting pillows around the bottom of each piece of furniture, just in case. It made the furniture pieces look like they had sprouted up out of hills of pillow pebbles. Trance just smiled at Harper's protective stance toward the kids.

Harper and Trance had talked Beka and Dylan into watching the twins for a few days while they spent a few days alone together. In 2 months or so their schedule would take them close to Infinity Atoll for a few days and Harper had arranged it with Dylan to borrow a slipfighter that he would use to take Trance away for the honeymoon they had never gotten to take before. Dylan figured he and Beka could handle the twins for 2 or 3 days, after all they'd survived Magog raids and worse together. They were a really good team, the two of them. Dylan paused in his thoughts, "Where'd that come from?" But deep in his heart he knew, he and Beka had been growing closer since they had been spending more time together, allowing Trance and Harper more time to spend with the twins.

Holo-Rommie popped into the room, "Where'd _what_ come from?"

Dylan grinned and shook his head, "Nothing, I was thinking to myself…" he rolled his eyes, "…aloud."

Holo-Rommie's eyebrow raised inquisitively, "You've been doing that, more frequently lately. Are you OK?"

He looked a little sheepish, "Yeah, I just haven't felt like this for a long time."

He had her full attention now, "Like what?"

"Close to someone," he paced across the room a few times and stopped to look at the picture of Sara, "I never thought I could feel this way again."

Holo-Rommie smiled shyly, "It's Beka isn't it?"

He nodded, "The more time we spend together, the more we open up to each other about our past, our dreams for the future, our fears, the closer I feel to her. She really is amazing, as hard as her life has been she has opened up to us, and trusts us… trusts me. After all she's been through in her life, do you realize what an honor that is? The fact that she's willing to trust anyone at all after what she's been through is amazing, she could have allowed herself to become permanently jaded." He paced back to the other side of the room, "I never thought I could feel this strongly for anyone else again after loosing Sara to 300 years in time."

Dylan looked at Holo-Rommie, she was smiling at him, "Ever since you saw what she was willing to risk, to help you to be happy again, I've seen this connection between the two of you."

Dylan looked confused, "To make me happy again?"

Holo-Rommie nodded, "She knew the risk she was taking when she tried so desperately to get to Tarn Vedra. She took the risk of becoming addicted to Flash like her father because helping you find a piece of your old life and making you happy was worth the risk to her. And she has felt like she failed you ever since, because the Flash got the better of her, and she wasn't able to give you the gift she'd wanted. To get you home and make you happy again. She had wanted to bring you happiness and ended up making a mess of things. She's held on to a lot of guilt over that, ever since."

Dylan frowned, "I knew she basically had good intentions, that's why I stood by her and have tried to help her through her addiction. And Tarn Vedra is not the be-all end-all of my happiness, you and our crew are my home and family now. I've got to talk to her, she didn't let me down, if she thinks I need to recapture a piece of my past to be happy, then I've let her down." He started for the door, "Where is she now?"

Holo-Rommie smiled, "Command." Dylan was clearly flustered, he should have already known she would be on Command-Deck. He nearly ran down the corridor. He passed Android-Rommie and didn't even slow down or look at her, she cocked her head in confusion, Holo-Rommie popped up next to her, "He's going to talk to Beka about the Tarn Vedra / Flash incident. He didn't realize she still blamed herself for not getting him home."

Android-Rommie stared after him, "He's in love, he hasn't eaten well for a week, he's been distracted…"

Holo-Rommie picked it up, "… he tosses and turns all night, he talks to himself when he thinks I'm not listening. What are we going to do?" She looked to her counterpart in confusion.

Android-Rommie smiled, "Let it run it's course, either she feels the same way or she doesn't, and we may have to wait while she works through her own feelings to figure out for herself if she loves him or not. Humans don't always know right away, even when it's obvious to the others around them. I just hope they can be open with each other enough to see this through to a conclusion, if not it could be a bumpy ride for one and all."

With that she turned and walked off down the corridor leaving Holo-Rommie staring after her in confusion. "Since when do you know so much about human emotional states?!?" Android-Rommie didn't answer, just turned down the next corridor leaving Holo-Rommie to huff as she winked out.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dylan was still just shy of a run when he got to command. Beka's head snapped around in surprise, "Something up? Where's the fire?" She looked back at the view screens searching for what had caused Dylan's agitation.

Dylan stopped a few feet from her, "Wha… oh, nothing tactical. It's just… well… I've been talking with Rommie. She said you still feel bad about not making it to Tarn Vedra."

Beka's eyes got wide for a fraction of a second, "Well, um…who wouldn't? I mean, can you imagine the advances in technology? The fame for being the first one's to reach it in almost 300 years… who wouldn't?" She looked askance at him, hoping she sounded believable. She wasn't sure she was ready to reveal that she'd started feeling something for captain terrific within the first few months of being on his crew. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit those feelings had continued to grow. And she sure as hell wasn't ready to face these new even stronger feeling she'd been feeling over the last few months. And she'd just die if he found out about the dream!

He touched her shoulder lightly and she jumped, "Hey, easy, you OK?"

She looked around nervously, "Yeah, just don't come running in here freaking me out like that again, at least not without good reason, like Magog on your tail." She started playing with a few inert switches and a loose bit on her sleeve.

Dylan tilted his head to look at her, "How about a friend who needs help?"

Beka looked at him from the corner of here eye, "What kind of help?"

Dylan smiled, "Help realizing the past is just that, the past. I realize that now and that this is my home, here on Andromeda, and you and the rest of the crew are my family. I don't need Tarn Vedra, I have everything I want, right here," he took her hand gently in his.

Beka began to panic, "Um… OK, that's good, um… I need to check something on the Maru." She practically bolted for the door.

Dylan just stared for a moment, "Was it something I said?"

Harper was just leaving machine shop 5 as Beka came barreling around the corner, "Whoa! Collision alert! What's the rush boss?"

Beka screeched to a halt just before running into Harper and she seemed startled, "I, ah, have to check something on the Maru." She continued on down the corridor.

Harper lowered an eyebrow, "OK… that was strange, I thought the Maru was fine yesterday." He headed for home, that's how he thought of his quarters on Andromeda now with Trance and the kids. Andromeda was and always would be home for him now.

Holo-Rommie popped into view, "Harper, you may want to have Trance meet Rommie at the Maru, I think Beka is going to need a girls night out, so to say."

Harper sighed, "Well at least we've got our honeymoon coming up. I'll let her know as soon as I get there."

Holo-Rommie smiled, "Thank you Harper," and she winked out.

Harper mumbled, "Guess I've got baby sitting duty tonight solo. Hey I'll teach them a new game!" He headed off with a renewed spring in his step.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Beka was already aboard the Maru when Trance and Rommie arrived. "What are you two doing here?"

Rommie gave Beka the, 'oh, please,' look, "You need a girls night out and we're here to make sure you get it."

Trance nodded, "Seamus is watching the kids, and so it's just us girls. I'll get the tea." Trance walked past Beka and headed into the Maru's kitchen area.

Beka sighed, "Well, I see you won't take no for an answer," and she motioned for Rommie to come in too.

Beka settled into her favorite bunk in the living quarters, and Rommie sat down across from her, "I discussed things with my main AI, I know you're mad at us for revealing how you felt about not making it to Tarn Vedra, but Dylan needed to know. He cares about you, maybe even more than you know. And I think you care about him too."

Beka sighed and then frowned a bit, "More than he knows. But, hey! …same rules tonight as all other girls nights."

Rommie smiled, "What's said with the girls, stays with the girls."

Beka grinned, "Exactly, so no blabbing to Dylan anything revealed here tonight," Beka was shaking a finger at Rommie.

Rommie nodded, "It's a deal."

Just then Trance came in with a tray full of tea and biscuits, "Deal, now what is going on, I'm in the dark here."

Trance's herbal tea had become a wonderful healthy addiction for Beka and Rommie had been so intrigued by the idea of tasting them that she'd asked Harper about the possibility of making her some accurate tastebuds. Rommie explained how Dylan's strange behavior had triggered her to reveal how Beka felt about not making it to Tarn Vedra. Then Beka told her about the meeting in Command and how she ran to the Maru rather than confront her own feelings.

Trance prodded, "And what are your _real_ feelings about Dylan?"

Beka took a deep breath, "Well, when I first came aboard I felt like he was just another authority figure. Another guy who would try to get me to do exactly what he wanted and to hell with anything I might want." She looked thoughtful then, "But then, he took my opinions seriously, didn't always agree with them, but he took them seriously. And he showed he valued me as a person, not just as a possible conquest or as someone to order around."

Trance smiled, "He wasn't like any other man you'd ever met before, was he?"

Beka took a drink of her tea, "No, he wasn't. In fact he wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before in my life." She giggled, "And, this is a good thing." They all laughed at that.

Rommie leaned forward, "So when did you realize you were seriously feeling different about him?"

Beka looked thoughtful, "When after nearly killing us all to get to Tarn Vedra, he held my hand and told me he'd be there for me as I fought my addiction. And that I wouldn't have to fight it alone, that I'd never be alone." A tear slid down her cheek, "No one had ever cared that much for me before, ever. And he said it while I was lying there, overcome with my addiction, in the moment of my biggest defeat. He told me he would stand by me. You have _no idea_ how much that meant to me, unconditional acceptance from someone I'd just let down. It blew me away." Beka swiped at the tears falling down her cheeks and Trance came over and put her arm around her shoulders.

Rommie touched Beka's knee, "He meant it, then and now. You mean a lot to him."

Beka nodded, "I know, but at the same time I can't help thinking he deserves better."

Trance gasped, "Beka! How can you say that? I know you've made some mistakes, we all have, at one time or another, even Dylan. I think Dylan would be lucky if the two of you were to become, well… _closer_."

Rommie smiled, "I think he'd be lucky too. You have proven yourself to be a very valuable member of this crew, willing to sacrifice everything you have to keep us all safe. And the mistakes of the past are just that, the past. I think it's time for you to start looking toward the future."

Beka smiled, "That's almost the same as what Dylan told me. He said I needed to realize that the past is just that, the past."

Trance grinned, "Well, he's right, you need to stop looking over your shoulder at your past and start looking forward to your future and focusing on making your future the best it can be."

Beka looked sideways at Trance, "The perfect possible future?"

Trance shrugged, "Well, it's always my goal. And so far it seems to be working, this time."

Rommie looked confused for a moment but then nodded, "Your first time through wasn't as successful, that's why you traded places with your younger self."

Trance nodded, "Yeah, but things are going much better this time, so far no Calderans."

Beka and Rommie gave each other a strange look, as if to say eek!

But then Rommie brought them back on subject, "So, now how do you feel toward Dylan, knowing that he has feeling for you _above and beyond_ that of simple crew mates?"

Beka's eyes got wide for a moment, and Rommie smiled at her, "Beka your heart rate just double timed. What are you not telling us?"

Beka huffed, "That's really annoying when you do that."

Trance nudged Beka, "Don't change the subject, why did your heart rate jump?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Beka took a deep breath and sighed, "Because of a dream I had a few nights ago."

Trance and Rommie both stared at her expectantly for a few moments before saying in unison, "…and…"

Beka rolled her eyes, "Lets just say I haven't had a dream that vivid about any other man I've **ever** met, and remember the rules apply."

Trance and Rommie said in a chorus, "What's said with the girls, stays with the girls."

Beka got a strange look on her face, "It was some dream, and I've felt a little awkward around Dylan ever since. And then when he brought up the Tarn Vedra attempt… and took my hand in his… I must have turned beet red because I felt like my neck and face were on fire, and my heart was racing out of control." She seemed to mentally shake herself back into the present, "What is wrong with me? He must have figured I'd totally lost it when I ran from command like a scared rabbit." She buried her face in a throw pillow, half surprised there were any left, with the way Harper had been hoarding pillows for the twins lately.

Rommie ventured, "Well, he may be a little baffled by your actions, but I think he senses you need to work something out. He's just confused as to what."

Beka's gaze narrowed on Rommie, "And you would know this, how?"

Rommie smiled, "His, 'Was it something I said,' comment right after you left command earlier, and then the way he kept looking toward the door anxiously but remained at his post rather than calling Rhade to come relieve him. I think He's trying to give you some space and time to figure things out before trying to talk to you."

Beka smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like Dylan. Trying to put the needs of others before his own, even when it drives him nuts."

Trance smiled, "To some degree, but I think he's being extra patient because he cares about you too. Hadn't you noticed how he will sneak extra glances your way, or rearrange the schedule so yours and his will overlap, poor Rhade winds up with Seamus a lot and I think Seamus is trying his patience a bit with his… how did Rhade put it? …'Techno-babble' I think." She shrugged rolling her eyes, evidently Rhade had been bemoaning his situation to Trance, most likely in the hopes that she'd talk her husband into putting a lid on it. Little did he realize, when Harper was in his element, techno-babble was just part and parcel of the package and it was best just to just tune him out. After all, telling Harper to stop his tech talk was like telling the ocean not to make waves, it just wasn't going to happen.

Beka nodded, "I know, I can't leave him wondering for too long. But I'm just not sure about this, I mean what if we wind up seriously messing up our friendship? I don't think I could handle that."

Trance nodded, "I felt the same way at first with Seamus, so I'll give you the same advice you gave him. Find projects to work on together so you can get to know each other better before trying anything more… intimate." Trance smiled, "It worked for us, I continue to pop in to help him on projects now and then and he helps me with my plants. We've continued to work together to build a lasting relationship, even before the twins arrived, and now taking care of the twins is just another project we work on together. The main point to remember is, once you start a relationship, it's about BOTH of you."

Beka grinned at Rommie and Trance, "Sounds like both of you think I should give it a try."

Rommie shrugged, "I think you and Dylan are good together, you balance each other out. And if Trance and Harper getting together helped them grow, then I think the same thing can happen for you and Dylan."

Trance giggled, "Yeah, we grew in more ways than one."

Beka laughed, "Oh no, I'm not even _thinking_ about kids for a few years yet, **at least**."

Rommie shook her head, "Only Trance, how did we go from a first date to parenthood?"

Trance grinned, "Because, I went from my wedding night to parenthood in three months."

Rommie rolled her eyes, "That was you. And I hope your honeymoon won't wind up with you in the same predicament again."

Did Trance just blush? "No, we've figured out how to prevent that already, or I'd already be in that predicament again by now."

Beka laughed, "I figured you two had come up with something. I can't picture Harper being as relaxed as he's been if you hadn't found a way around _that_ problem."

Rommie shook her head, "I asked for it."

Trance and Beka just laughed harder.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Once they had gotten the giggles out of their system, Beka, Rommie and Trance got down to what projects Dylan and Beka could work on without being alone for extended periods.

Beka frowned, "Other than being on command at the same time, I can't really think of anything."

Trance perked up, "What about workouts in the gym?"

Beka shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

Trance nodded, "Sorry, I forgot you and Tyr used to do that together, bad idea, too many memories."

Beka sighed, "Yeah, way too many."

Then Trance got that, Oh I've got it look, "Maybe, an upgrade or two on the Maru. Seamus could even play chaperone while you're on the Maru together while he's working on that AI upgrade."

Beka's head snapped around, "What AI upgrade?"

Trance's eyes got wide, "Oops! He wanted that to be a surprise for you birthday! So pretend to be surprised, and don't get to close to the screens while he's at the data ports, it'll help his project go faster if he _thinks_ he's sneaking it by you. I had Dylan schedule me to stand watch with Rhade instead of Seamus, so Rhade could have a break from him, he seemed to need one. And that's when Seamus got the idea, since he'll have three hours of free time while I'm with the kids after my shift."

Rommie quirked her head, "An AI upgrade? Will the Maru still have a male personality?"

Beka stifled a laugh, and Trance said, "Rommie, you're not supposed to know either. So pretend you never heard that. Remember the rules."

Beka and Rommie said in unison, "What's said with the girls, stays with the girls!"

They all started laughing then.

A few minutes later they had finished the tea and Beka stood up, "Thanks you two, I needed that."

They both nodded, "We know."

Beka stretched and took a deep breath, "I'd better head to command. I'll let Dylan know I want to talk to him alone later on… in his office." Trance and Rommie both smiled and nodded at the choice of semi-neutral meeting place.

Beka headed to command and Trance started cleaning up the remains of the tea and biscuits. Rommie seemed puzzled, "Do you think they can make it work?"

Trance smiled, "Yes, but it won't be easy. They have a lot to figure out, but the attraction they feel may override their common sense. Only time will tell."

Rommie nodded and seemed lost in thought.

Trance walked over and patted her shoulder, "They'll be OK. Try not to worry."

Rommie nodded and gave a weak smile.

Meanwhile, Beka entered command, "Sorry about that, everything is fine on the Maru now."

Dylan looked cautiously at her, "You sure?"

Beka nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Um, could we talk after our shifts are over in your office?"

Dylan looked a little taken aback but nodded, "Yeah, sure, after our shifts are over. You, OK?"

Beka smiled, "Yeah, I think so. Just a little preoccupied but other then that I'm fine."

Dylan kept things business only, until it was time for the end of Beka's shift. "Well your shift is up, should I meet you in my office after my shift is over or would you rather I have Andromeda call you?"

Beka frowned a little, why was he being so formal? But then she remembered how she'd literally ran when he acted a bit more familiar with her and couldn't blame him. Time to try to put him at ease, "I kind of took an extended break earlier, so I'll finish out the shift with you, we can talk after, hmm?"

Dylan seemed to relax a bit, "OK with me. So… how is the Maru?"

Beka grinned, "Fine, now. Shouldn't need my attention for quite a while."

Dylan grinned and nodded slightly at that statement, knowing it was her way of saying she wasn't going to bolt again.

They finished out his shift and Rhade seemed a bit surprised when he came to relieve Dylan and found Beka there with him two hours after her shift had ended. But since they were discussing their next destination and the schedule plan, he didn't mention it. Beka and Dylan left command to Rhade who seemed relieved when Trance instead of Harper joined his watch. That change alone seemed to make him completely forget about Beka and Dylan.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Beka and Dylan walked into his office, Dylan motioned to the two chairs next to the table with the GO set up on it. Beka sat down, "I'm sorry I kind of ran out on you earlier, you just kind of caught me off guard bringing up Tarn Vedra like that. Although, after I went over what you said in my head… well… did you really mean what you said about your life and family being here on Andromeda now?"

Dylan sat down in the other chair, leaned forward and sighed, "Yeah, I really did."

Beka fidgeted for a few moments, "I guess I'm just afraid of changing the friendship we've developed, of risking any damage to it. I've never had anyone in my life that I was able to really depend on before. After the flash, well, it took me by total surprise when you told me you planned on standing by me through that whole mess. I guess I've kind of put you on a pedestal ever since. Sound nuts?"

Dylan looked down at the floor then back up at Beka, "Don't put me on a pedestal, I'm as fallible as the next guy. I just have a dream, and the fact that you've stayed here helping me to attain that dream means a lot." He got up and paced the floor for a moment. "My mom used to say that the dreamers were the ones who could shape the future and help us all toward a positive goal. I just hope I live up to her description."

Beka grinned, "I think you do," then she remembered the original purpose of this meeting, "But, coming back to our original topic… I think we just need to take things slowly. I don't want either of us to do something that we could both end up regretting later. So, getting to know each other, yes, getting to know each other intimately… not yet. Just baby steps for now, agreed?"

Dylan nodded, "I think I understand, agreed."

Beka took a deep breath, "OK, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

Dylan quirked a smile, "How about breakfast before our shifts…" her eyes got wide and he held up his hands, "…on the mess deck to discuss the days agenda."

At that she grinned, "OK, sounds good, say an hour before shift?"

Dylan nodded, "That will be good."

Beka got up and left, and Dylan watched as she headed into the corridor, "Andromeda?"

She popped up on the screen, "Yes captain?"

He glanced at her image, "was Rommie aboard the Maru earlier?"

Andromeda quirked her head slightly, "Yes, with Beka and Trance, why?"

Dylan laughed lightly, "That explains it then. Beka is much more rational now after her round of girl talk with them."

Andromeda's eyes widened, "Sorry captain but, 'what's said with the girls stays with the girls'."

Dylan smiled, "I know, and I would never dream of prying into a girl talk session. I've heard it can lead to… well, nasty repercussions, no thanks."

Andromeda looked relieved to hear that.

Meanwhile Beka headed for the Maru to go to sleep. She always slept best in her own bunk, couldn't explain it, it's just how it was. Despite how much nicer the beds aboard Andromeda were.

The next morning Beka entered the mess deck and Dylan was already sipping on some coffee and reading a flexi. She walked up to his table and he set the coffee and flexi down and was standing. Beka motioned for him to sit back down, "Please, I know with you that chivalry is not dead but I'm not awake enough yet to deal with it."

Dylan nodded and sat back down, "All right then, what would you like for breakfast?"

Beka grinned, "Just some Sparky Cola and maybe some toast."

Dylan patted her hand, "That should be easy enough to supply." He went and came back with what she ordered along with an apple. Before she could protest, "If you don't feel like eating it then I will later, maybe as a snack."

She shook her head and opened her soda, at least he wasn't badgering her about her less than healthy eating habits, just dropping subtle hints. Those she could live with, it showed he cared.

They went over the plans for the day and finished their various forms of caffeine before heading for command together.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

As Beka and Dylan arrived on command an exhausted looking Harper greeted them, "And here comes the cavalry, yea!"

Beka's frowned, "What ran over you?"

Harper rolled his eyes, "The twins are teething, both of them, so sleep is a rare and endangered species in our quarters about now." He rubbed his face briskly, as if to try to increase the blood flow to his mind, "Trance told me to take a nap in the Maru before heading back to our quarters, I think I'll take her advice." Harper yawned loudly as he wandered out of Command. Dylan and Beka chuckling lightly at him as he left.

Beka grinned at Dylan, "Well if nothing else the rigors of parenthood have calmed him down, a bit."

Dylan shook his head, "Drained him is more like it. I'm glad he's going to get some sleep on the Maru. The last thing we need is a comatose engineer trying to fix things."

Beka laughed, "Yeah but in all truth, a half asleep Harper is still better than most fully awake engineers I know. I just feel for him, he looks like he hasn't had a full night's sleep in months."

Dylan nodded, "Trance seems to be doing fine, I'm glad she had him take a break today."

"Truth be told she's probably been trying for a while, Harper just hates being away from the kids," Beka whispered, "She said he feels he's not being a good dad when he sneaks off for naps. She has to keep reminding him that unlike him she doesn't really need to sleep. He points out how much sleeping she did during her pregnancy, and she has to remind him it was because she was pregnant that she was sleepy all the time, and that it wasn't really **normal**."

Dylan laughed, "They already sound like an old married couple." He shook his head and began keying something in to his computer pad, "I'm just glad he's finally taking Trance's advice."

Just then Rommie walked onto Command, "Don't bet on it, he was heading for their quarters a moment ago."

Dylan frowned for a moment, then he smiled, "How about we help Trance out a little, Rommie get a sedative and head for Harper's quarters. When you get there tell him he needs some rest before he winds up collapsing. If he says he doesn't want to sleep then give him the sedative and help Trance get him into bed." He looked over at Beka, "Sound good?"

Beka was grinning, "Yeah, it does, sometimes the only way with Harper is a sneak attack. And at least he'll finally get some sleep. Just let me warn Trance what's up."

Dylan nodded, "OK then. Rommie you up for it?"

Rommie nodded, "It's apparent he's in need of some sleep, and if knocking him out is the only way to get him to do what's best for his health, then let's knock him out." She left Command to get the sedative from Med-Deck.

Beka turned back from the console where she'd been talking with Trance, "She's all for it, she said he hasn't had a full night's sleep in weeks and she's worried it will effect his health soon, so we have a green light."

Dylan grinned, "Shall we call it operation sandman?"

Beka laughed, "Yeah, why not."

Harper yawned again as he got to their quarters. Trance opened the door, "I thought I told you to get some sleep first." She stood there hands on her hips with that **you're in trouble** look on her face.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "I know, I know, but I haven't seen the kids for hours. Talking about the kids, it's kind of quiet in here." He looked around noticing the kids were not in site.

Trance shushed him, "Yeah, they're doing what you should be doing, sleeping."

Just then Rommie came around the corner and peered in through the open door, "Harper you're supposed to be getting some rest."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Yes mother, sheesh a guy can't even say hi to the family first?"

Trance poked him, "Be nice, were only looking out for your health and well being. If you get sick and run down then who's going to tell Earth tales to the kids? And besides, either you voluntarily go get some sleep or you get a backside of sedative to help."

His eyes got wide and then he looked over at Rommie who smiled and held up the hypo of sedative. He sighed, "Ganging up on me huh? Well fine, I'll go sleep on my old bunk on the Maru, just keep that thing away from my rear."

Rommie tucked it into her belt, "I'll be monitoring you to make sure you sleep, no projects, no tools, just sleep."

Harper gave her a sassy salute, "Yes mam! Am I at least going to be allowed to read for a bit?"

Rommie quirked an eyebrow, "No tech manuals."

Harper let his head hang back, "Geez, your killing me here, you know that don't you?"

Trance shook her head at his antics, "Now I know where the kids get it from."

Harper frowned, "Get what from?"

Trance frowned back at him, "Their, anything to keep from having to take a nap, routine."

Harper gave her a quirky grin, "Yeah, I guess they do get that from me."

Rommie grabbed him by the collar, "Come on Harper, or I get to use the sedative."

He stumbled out the doorway, "All right, all right, sheesh!"

Trance just leaned against the doorway and smiled as Rommie led Harper down the corridor, grumbling all the way.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Rommie and Harper arrived at the Maru, "Hey Rommie? To be honest, I've been having bouts of insomnia, even when the kids are quiet, I worry about them and can't seem to get my mind to shut up come bedtime." He looked abashed, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, um, I could probably use that sedative anyway."

Rommie nodded, "I kind of figured as much, I'd noticed you tossed and turned even when you did get moments to sleep."

He gasped and held up a 'wait a minute' finger, "Ah, but Rommie?"

She looked up at him as she pulled the hypo from her pocket, "Yes, Harper?"

He smiled nervously at her, "Could you give it to me in the arm, not the rear?"

She laughed and smiled, "Yes Harper, now come here."

Back on Command, Beka walked over to the pilot's station and noticed a small package. She quirked a glance in Dylan's direction and Dylan, who was sneaking a sideways glance in her direction, suddenly looked back at his console while trying not to grin. Beka, grinned and rolled her eyes at his school boy antics, "I wonder what this could be?"

Dylan smiled and glanced her way, "Well, you could open it."

Beka unwrapped the package, "The complete works of Vivaldi, Chopin and Strauss. Where did you find these?"

Dylan grinned, "I know how much you like music, and these are copies of some of the disks I had with me before the fall. For disks over 300 years old they're in great condition, and I thought you'd enjoy having a copy of them too."

Beka smiled, "Oh, I will, I've heard some of their works before. You know me, I love all types of music, and I'm kind of partial to Strauss' Emperor Waltz. I know, you'd never have guessed, right?"

Dylan laughed and shook his head, "Actually, I kind of figured you would, don't ask me why, because I can't explain it, but these three selections just seemed right for you."

Beka smiled, "Thank you, these are great."

Dylan nodded, "You're welcome, and after our shift is over perhaps we could listen to a few over dinner?"

Beka lightly bit her lower lip for a few seconds, and Dylan worried that he was moving too fast. But then she took a deep breath and grinned, "Yeah that sounds nice."

Dylan let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Good, this will be fun."

Beka nodded and went back to going over her pre-flight checks. Yeah, this could be fun, as long as they didn't get carried away.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Dylan had suggested they take the time to change clothes and freshen up before dinner, so Beka figured that meant dressing up for dinner. "No… no, I don't think so, uh… no, hmm, maybe…"

Harper wandered out from the bunk area yawning and stretching, "Oh, I slept good! What ever Rommie had in that hypo worked like a charm."

Beka laughed, "So she had to poke you in the backside, hmm?"

Harper smiled, "No, she was nice and let me have it in the arm." He stared at her rummaging through her closet, "What are you looking for boss?"

Beka blushed slightly, "Dylan invited me to have dinner with him, and from the sounds of it he wants to dress up for it, I guess it's _kind of_ a date."

Harper smiled, "Well in that case, the simple black one should be right for a dinner date. Unless, you'd like to catch his eye, then…"

Beka cut him off, "The simple black one will do."

Harper nodded, "OK, maybe the royal blue one next time. I'll see you later, by now I'm sure Trance could use a break. Boy, will I be glad when we're able to find a nanny who isn't afraid to work aboard a warship. Then maybe Trance and I can have a date now and then too." He stepped out the Maru's main hatch.

Once Harper was out of ear shot, Beka mumbled, "The royal blue one, hmm…?"

Later that evening on the observation deck, Dylan, dressed in his white dress uniform, was lighting the candles on the table as Beka entered the room behind him. "Perfect timing, Rommie should be here with dinner any moment." Dylan turned and looked up then, and saw Beka dressed in a royal blue satin dress that took his breath away, "Wow… Beka you look great."

She smiled and fidgeted slightly, not used to compliments, "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

Dylan walked over to her side of the table and pulled the chair out for her, "I figured, a nice dinner to go with the music for the evening would be a pleasant change of routine. Oh, that reminds me…" He ran over to the side of the room skidding to a stop near the wall and in a few moments Vivaldi filled the air with violins. "I figured we'd save the waltzes for after dinner," he smiled that disarming smile of his and Beka felt her pulse quicken.

Rommie entered with a cart, "I decided to deliver this meal personally," she set two covered plates on the table, removed the lids in unison, revealing two gourmet meals, then put the lids back on the cart. "If you need anything else, you know how to reach me. I'm activating privacy mode and locking the door behind me, have fun," and with that she was off with the cart before either of them could say anything.

Beka smiled, "Well at least we won't have any eaves dropping going on. What exactly _did_ you tell Rommie anyway?"

Dylan looked embarrassed, "Honest, all I did was ask her to arrange a gourmet meal here on the observation deck."

Beka laughed, "Don't get defensive, I was only teasing. But I do think we need to find her some other hobbies besides speculating about the crews' personal lives."

Dylan seemed a bit flustered, "I suppose so."

Beka tilted her head listening to the music for a few moments then smiled, "Autumn."

Dylan looked up at her in confusion, "What?"

Beka laughed, "The music, this piece is Autumn, from The Four Seasons."

Dylan smiled, "You recognize it. Where did you come across Vivaldi in this day and age?" He picked up his fork and knife and began to cut into his meal, then Beka followed his lead.

"It was one of the disks I had in my collection, until Rafe got a hold of it. I _had,_ quite a few classical pieces in my collection, before my brother robbed me blind." She took a bite, "Mmm… This is wonderful."

Dylan nodded, "Yes, Rommie really out did herself, we'll have to thank her later."

Beka smiled at the way he gave credit to Rommie and took none for himself. They enjoyed the meal and then enjoyed talking together while listening to the music. About an hour later Rommie signaled Dylan. He grinned, "Come over to the window, I have a surprise."

Beka quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, but stood and followed Dylan to the viewing window. They were just pulling into view of a beautiful aqua, cobalt and fuchsia colored nebula. Beka gasped in amazement at the sight. "Dylan, it's beautiful!"

He stared at it for a moment then looked at Beka, "Not as beautiful as you are tonight."

Beka turned to face him, her face felt hot and her pulse was double-timing, "Dylan, I ah…"

Dylan looked deep into her eyes, "I mean it," he reached up and softly brushed her cheek with his hand. Beka closed her eyes and absorbed the sensation like a sponge absorbs water. Dylan cupped her cheek in his palm, "You are so amazing, every time I think I know you well, another petal unfolds revealing more of the flower within."

She opened her eyes slowly, "You think of me, as a flower?" Her eyes searched his trying to decipher his meaning.

He smiled lovingly at her, "Not just any flower but a rose. A rose has thorns, to protect it's self, that is the side of your that is fiercely protective and cautious. The side I first met 3 years ago, when we were butting heads more often than not."

She smiled remembering how they used to have massive debates all the time. How she slowly realized that he was as protective of her and her crew as she was. And how she came to realize he was willing to die for them if he had to. He stared down at her hands that he now held in his, "Then, you gave me a glimpse of the flower, in the form of the closed bud. Your deep concern for your crew and the way you began to trust me and my mission, but always stayed wary and alert."

She laughed lightly, "Someone had too, at that point you hadn't _fully _grasped how bad things were yet. So I tried to keep you grounded."

He nodded, "And I appreciated your help, you were right. At the time I was still naïve to what the universe had become. But, then when you risked everything to give me a Birthday gift… I still feel like part of that was my fault. Like, I led you to believe, that you needed to prove yourself and your piloting skills."

Beka began shaking her head, no, "Dylan, that wasn't your fault…"

He held her head still with his hands gently on each side of her face, "Yes, part of it was. I shouldn't have let you risk so much. You deserve better than that."

Beka's eyes grew wide, she was stunned, she'd never heard anyone tell her she deserved more or better, of anything. But, Dylan had said it, and not only that, he meant it, because he was looking her directly in the eyes as he said it, and in his eyes was nothing but raw honesty. Beka inhaled deeply, "You really mean that, don't you?"

Dylan nodded softly, "Yes, I do." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. And without even thinking she responded by wrapping her arm around him and deepening the kiss. After that her mind was too awash in sensation to think about anything except this amazing man who thought as much of her as she did of him, go figure.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Beka's head was buzzing as they slowly broke the kiss, "Wow."

Dylan let out a breathy laugh, "Yeah, that's one way to put it. Why didn't we try this years ago?"

Beka sighed, "Because we were afraid, I think." She turned to face the window again and the nebula beyond, "If we start this, I'm not going to be able to stop." She looked over at Dylan for conformation that starting a relationship was really what he wanted to do, hope shining in her eyes.

Dylan smiled, "I know, neither can I, because for me it started a while ago, I just had to realize it."

Beka blushed, "Well then, since we're moving forward." She turned slightly, "Andromeda, are there any crew members aboard the Maru right now?"

Andromeda's voice piped in, "No, the Maru is currently unoccupied."

Beka grinned, "Thank You Andromeda," she faced Dylan again, "Shall we?"

Dylan smiled, "I'll just grab the music."

Meanwhile in Trance and Harpers quarters…

Harper sat down on the love seat and Lil' Seamus toddled over to him, "Hey there, big fella how are you doing today?"

Harper lifted Lil' Seamus onto his lap, "Squee! Abanonamapana."

Harper couldn't help smiling at the tike babbling away but he winced at the loud squee, his head was pounding. Cassia crawled into the room making a shhh sound almost like she was shushing her rowdy brother. Harper lifted her onto his other leg, "Hey there princess what are you up to?"

Cassia gently placed her hand on Harpers forehead with a look of concern. And when Lil' Seamus began to get louder again Cassia shushed him again and placed her hand on his mouth to get her point across. Harper stared at her slack jawed in amazement, just as Trance walked in. "Trance, Cassia just did the wildest thing!"

Trance sat down next to him but looked at Cassia, "So what's our little prodigy up to now?"

Harper blinked at Trance, "What?"

Trance smiled, "Never mind, what did she do just now?"

Harper seemed to remember what had excited him in the first place because he related the story with great enthusiasm. When he had finished he asked, "What do you think it means?"

Trance grinned, "That's what I meant by our little prodigy, Cassia seems to be developing her abilities at a very young age. She can already sense emotions and how people feel, and will immediately try to heal them. She doesn't have enough strength to heal them yet but sometimes she does help."

Harper stared in amazement, "Yeah, my head isn't aching as bad now."

Trance laughed, "And when I pinched my finger in one of the drawers she held my hand and the throbbing slowed, the spot was still red, but it didn't hurt as much."

Harper looked confused, "If she can already sense emotions and feelings, and she's just started to develop her abilities, does that mean she will be able to read minds later, or cure with a touch?"

Trance shrugged, "I don't know, only time will tell how far she'll be able to go. Lil' Seamus, on the other hand, only seems adept at getting into trouble like his father."

Harper frowned, "Hey, I've been getting better." Trance smiled as she picked up Cassia and then walked into the nursery. Lil' Seamus giggled and clapped his hands. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here." Harper tousled Lil' Seamus' hair sending it into unruly spikes just like his own, "Like father, like son, there's no way I could ever deny you, now is there?" Lil' Seamus smiled up at his dad and gurgled, "Not that I'd ever want to." Harper hugged him.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Beka and Dylan walked through the door on the Maru and were greeted by, "Hello, Captain Valentine, Captain Hunt, welcome aboard."

Beka stumbled and blinked several times before staring over at Dylan who also looked stunned speechless and then looking back toward the interior of her ship, "Maru?"

"Yes, Captain Valentine, I am the new AI that Engineer Harper created for the Maru." The voice seemed to come from all of the speakers in the ship at once, a soft male voice with a slight accent, although Beka couldn't place where the accent came from. ( HINT: the voice of Legolas from LOTR, a.k.a. Orlando Bloom )

Beka looked at Dylan again, his eyes were as wide as hers, and he had the same OMG, look on his face. Beka couldn't help but laugh, "Well, um, do you have a privacy mode protocol like the Andromeda AI?"

There was a slight pause, "Yes, do you wish to activate it now?"

Beka blushed, "I don't want to seem rude, but yes, Dylan and I thought we'd be alone when we came here."

"Ah, I see, bad timing as it were… Privacy mode engaged." There was a small beep and then the Maru was as quiet as they had originally expected it to be when they first arrived.

Dylan looked at Beka, "Well, at least he's polite."

Beka couldn't help it she burst out laughing and Dylan started laughing with her. Could Harper's timing have been any worse? They laughed together for a long time sitting on one of the bunks and sipping some of Trance's herbal tea that Beka had made quickly, it felt good, it felt right, just the two of them enjoying each other's companionship and laughter.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Mm, this is good, what is it?"

Beka shrugged, "Trance's tea blend, you'd have to ask her." Beka started giggling again, "Oh boy, I thought I'd lost it when that voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. I'm glad you were with me so I knew it wasn't just my imagination."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I thought I was hearing things too, until you turned and looked at me with that, what the hell was that, look on your face."

They laughed again until Beka sat her cup aside and grabbed her mid-section, "Oh, hold it, we have to stop my stomach is starting to hurt from all this laughing."

Dylan set his cup aside too and hugged her to himself, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you laugh so hard."

She leaned into his embrace, "It felt really good, until my muscles began to cramp."

Dylan moved his thumbs over her stomach and began to knead the sore muscles, "Does this help?"

Beka made a purring sound, "My stomach or our original mood?"

Dylan smiled, "Maybe both?" Beka smiled back at him and nodded yes. He leaned in and kissed her. She responded like before deepening the kiss. As they broke the kiss Dylan smiled, "It been centuries since I've felt like this, literally." He laughed gently.

Beka smiled at him, "Seems like it for me too."

Harper got a beep from a flexi on the table, "Ah, the Maru's new AI has just introduced himself."

Trance looked up, "You do know Beka was not alone tonight, I hope he didn't interrupt anything he shouldn't have."

Harper grinned, "I programmed him to introduce himself the moment she walked in the door and Beka's smart, she'll know to ask about the privacy mode option. I've given him most of the same features Rommie has, partially to give them something to talk about together."

Trance grinned, "Seamus, are you playing match maker for Rommie?"

Harper blushed, "Well, kind of. Since we've been married and had the kids I notice she seems more involved in watching the crew than in living her own life. She needs someone, and I just happen to know how to give her a friend to talk with, or more…"

Trance looked shocked, "Are you building him an android body too?"

Harper looked sheepish, "Well… Yeah, and just like Rommie I'm making him anatomically correct. I mean they won't be able to have kids or anything, but, um, they can be… close."

Trance laughed, "Seamus you are a hopeless romantic!" Then she looked at him lovingly, "I'm so glad you're my hopeless romantic."

Harper leaned over and kissed her.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Rhade's shift was over and Dylan still had not come to relieve him, "Andromeda, do you know why Captain Hunt has not arrived on Command Deck yet?"

Holo-Rommie appeared in a flash of light two feet next to him, "He's not usually late… He's not in his quarters… wait, I think I know where to find him."

Rhade looked confused, "You _THINK _you know where to find him? I thought you had access to active sensors all over this ship how can you not _KNOW_ where to find him?"

She gave him the frustrated parent glare, "I know, and have access to all sensors aboard myself, NOT however aboard the Maru, and I believe Dylan stopped to have a word with his Executive Officer aboard the Maru. So I _THINK_ I know where he is, since I _KNOW_ where he's not."

Rhade sighed, "Sorry, I forget that Beka still likes to sleep aboard the Maru most of the time, and I suppose I'm a bit short since my shift _was_ over, half an hour ago."

Holo-Rommie nodded, "Apology accepted, Trance is in Hydroponics, I'll have her swing by and remind Dylan of the time."

Rhade smiled slightly, "Thank you."

Holo-Rommie smiled, "You're welcome," and winked out.

Rhade went back to studying his readouts again.

Trance was adjusting some of the moisture wicks on the tropical plants and had picked a pineapple and two coconuts to make some of the juice she and Harper had fallen in love with, when Holo-Rommie popped in.

"Trance, could you stop by the Maru, Dylan hasn't reported to relieve Rhade for his shift. I think he and Beka forgot to set an alarm before spending the night aboard the Maru together, and I know that you can discreetly remind him better than Harper. Would you?"

Trance smiled, "Yes, and I won't tell a soul. What did you tell Rhade?"

Holo-Rommie grinned, "Only that Dylan must have stopped by to talk with his executive officer and lost track of time this morning."

Trance nodded, "So I'll let them know that, besides you and I, their secret is safe." Holo-Rommie nodded.

Trance rang the door signal a second time, smiling slightly as she imagined the storm of activity that was most likely going on inside. Inside Beka and Dylan rushed to get dressed and try to appear awake and not like they'd just both tumbled out of bed on the first door signal. Dylan twisted and turned looking all around, "My belt, where's my belt?"

Beka laughed tossing it to him, "Here," she had dressed in her usual black pants and a nice top, but Dylan only had the dress white uniform with him.

He looked up, "I'm late but I can't go to command in this or everyone will know what we were up to last night. Are you ready for that?"

Beka bit her lower lip, "Not quite yet, I'd rather it be between us for a while before the whole crew starts putting in their two cents on the subject. Hide in the fresher for a minute and I'll see who it is and what they want."

Dylan nodded and ducked out of site. Beka walked over to the door and hit the button, "Yeah?"

Trance laughed, "It's me, I know, and I'm here to help."

Beka opened the door and Trance hurried in with a bundle in her arms, "Dylan it's OK, Rommie sent me with a work uniform and to remind you that you're running late because _you stopped to discuss some things with your executive officer and lost track of time_."

Dylan stepped out into view, looking more than a little disheveled, "Thanks Trance, and thank Rommie too."

Trance winked, "Will do, but hurry, Rhade seemed like he could really use a break."

Dylan took the bundle and headed toward the bunks, "I will."

Beka gave Trance a hug, "Thanks, and I trust you and Rommie…"

Trance finished her thought, "We won't say a word."

Beka closed the door behind her and a few seconds later Dylan came running back out from the bunk area, "Whoa, brush that hair or the rest will be for nothing." She handed him a comb and smiled as he ran it through his hair taming the wild look it had had only moments before. "That's better."

Dylan shrugged, "I'd hopped to have a quiet morning together before leaving for my shift."

Beka smiled, "Don't worry, we'll have other mornings, other nights. But for now you'd better go."

Dylan kissed her quickly, "Yeah, until latter then?"

"Yeah," Beka pushed him toward the door gently, or this could drag out and then there would be questions, and a lot of them.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Beka sat on the Mess Deck, sipping at her coffee while her food got progressively colder. Her mind kept wandering back to the night before. Dylan had been so playful and happy, she really enjoyed discovering this whole other side of him that, as far as she knew, only she had seen, in this century anyway. And he had been so attentive and caring toward her, had really let down his guard with her. She could get used to that kind of treatment and enjoyed the closeness they were developing. She felt tired, but happily so, they had been awake for the better part of the night.

Just then Trance wandered in with the twins, one on each hand. They were so cute toddling along next to their mom. Lil' Seamus' wild blond hair just like his dad's, jutting out in unruly spikes in every direction, and little Cassia looking like a little pink doll, her tail wound around her mom's wrist with her hand. You could tell she was very attached to her mom, literally.

Beka smiled, "Hi, Trance. Taking the group out for breakfast?"

Trance nodded, "Lil' Seamus informed me his tummy was angry, so I asked if it was upset. He said no, it wanted food, so here we are."

Beka's eyes got wide, "They're already starting to talk?" Trance nodded.

Cassia giggled, "Fruit!"

Trance smiled down at her, "I take it that's your order for breakfast?"

Cassia tilted her head shyly and whispered, "Please," just as she'd seen her dad do to get his way.

Trance sighed, "Yeah, and they are already picking up their dad's habits too." Beka and Trance giggled, then Trance walked over and got a large stack of pancakes, two bowls of fruit and some herbal tea for the three of them, while Lil' Seamus and Cassia smiled at Beka from across the table.

"Well, Hi there," Beka smiled back at them and Lil' Seamus popped his tail in his mouth and began to suck on it. The kids looked about 2 ½ to 3 years old now, Beka couldn't believe how fast they were growing.

Cassia waved a hand at Beka and said, "Hi," nudging her brother at the same time.

Lil' Seamus mumbled around his tail something that sounded like it might be an hello.

Trance sat down with them and the four of them had breakfast together, Beka was amazed at how much they could eat. But, Trance didn't seem fazed by it at all, as the kids ate, she sipped her herbal tea while talking with Beka.

Finally Trance couldn't keep from steering the subject to the night before. "So, should I have Rommie pick out a selection of Dylan's clothing to keep aboard the Maru?"

Beka's jaw hung open for a moment, "Um, we're just trying to keep a lid on this until we see if it's going anywhere, hmm?" Cassia looked at her mom and blushed slightly, Trance patted her gently on the head.

Trance turned back to Beka and nodded, "Ok, but let us know if you need anything, and Seamus…"

Lil' Seamus' head popped up at the sound of his name, Trance looked over, "Ah, sorry sport. _Harper_, will be working on the Maru AI, so you may want to make sure that all is clear when you go aboard with _company_," Trance winked at her and Beka smiled and nodded, while Lil' Seamus returned to devouring his pancakes. Cassia had almost finished the two bowls of fruit, popping a dewberry in her mouth and licking her fingers one by one.

Beka smiled, "She really likes that fruit."

Trance nodded, "She would eat fruit all day if I let her."

Trance pulled out a napkin and wiped Cassia's face as a trail of juice dribbled down her chin just as Lil' Seamus hiccuped after finishing his last pancake and hollered, "Done!"

Trance shook her head, "Well that should hold them for about three hours." She turned to the kids, "Then Daddy can feed you next." Trance cleared the table and gathered up the kids, "Well I'll see you later on in Command, my shift starts a few hours before yours ends."

"Ok," she waved at the kids, "See you two later hmm?"

Cassia nodded and Lil' Seamus hollered while jumping up and down, "Oh - Kay!" What a ham, just like his dad.

Meanwhile after Dylan had arrived on command, apologizing for his tardiness and letting Rhade know he owed him one, Rhade left to head for his quarters to sleep. Dylan stood at his post while Rommie was at hers. "Dylan, are you OK?"

Dylan yawned and blushed slightly for a moment, "Um, not really… I, ah, didn't get much sleep last night so I'm kind of sleepy."

Without missing a beat Rommie offered, "Would you like some coffee?"

Dylan nodded, "Yeah, I think I could use some, thanks."

And Rommie produced a thermos from behind her console, "I thought you might." She handed him the thermos and went back to her console.

Dylan opened and inhaled the rich aroma smiling. "Thank you Rommie, this is just what I needed this morning," he poured and drank the first cupful, "Oh, if I, um, sleep aboard the Maru again…"

Rommie nodded, "I'll signal you, if I don't see you by an hour before your shift."

Dylan smiled, "Thanks again Rommie."

Rommie grinned at him, "What are friends and warships for?" They laughed together.

Meanwhile Harper had started work aboard the Maru again, "Maru?"

A voice answered back, "Yes, Engineer Harper, can I help you?"

Harper smiled, "Yeah, first it's just Harper and second we're a pretty informal bunch around here so try to relax, hmm?"

The voice replied, "I'll try… Harper, did you need anything?"

Harper slapped and rubbed his hands together, "Today we're going to bring your holo-matrix on-line, so… do you have any preferences as to how you would like to look? And remember, you holographic appearance is what I'll be duplicating when I build your android avatar, so think in terms of how you would like to appear in that form too, Ok?"

"Sounds interesting, do you have some examples available for me to download?"

Harper pulled out a disk, "Yeah, Rommie helped me compile them onto this disk," he popped it into a data port, "There you go, now while you consider your options, I'll be putting in one last transmitter then we'll get to programming in the details. This is going to be fun!"

"Yes sir," Harper quirked and eyebrow, "Yes… Harper."

Harper nodded, "That's better, and since Andromeda goes by Rommie, how would you like your avatar to go by Mark?"

"Yes, that would be fine and would help clarify between my main AI and avatar. Quite good."

Harper sighed, "Mark, we've gotta get you to loosen up, you sound more uptight than a sentient surrounded by Magog." With that Harper wandered off to complete the last transmitter connection.

Mark mumbled, "Indeed…"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Harper and the Maru had begun going over the details for the Mark hologram and android avatar. Dylan was nearing the end of his shift as Beka entered Command. "So, how did it go with Rhade?"

Dylan sighed, "I owe him one, a big one, and now I just have to wait for the moment when he calls in his marker."

Beka cringed slightly, "That well, hmm?"

Dylan took a deep breath, "It could have been worse. So, how did your morning go?"

Beka smiled, "I had breakfast with Trance and the twins, did you know they're already talking?"

Dylan's eyebrows raised, "Talking, hmm? Should make our baby sitting duties more interesting in a few months."

Beka laughed, "Cassia can eat her own weight in fruit, Lil' Seamus can pack away an impressive amount of pancakes and he's definitely his father's child."

Dylan looked worried, "Do I even want to know what you mean by that?"

Beka giggled, "Probably not, but, he's a rascal and as full of energy as Harper ever dreamed of being, plus."

"Plus?"

"Plus."

Dylan rubbed his face, "Is there a patron saint of baby sitters I should be petitioning about now?"

Back aboard the Maru, Harper had started with the basics, "Height?"

"Six foot"

Harper nodded, "Tall but not too tall, I like it. Next, build?"

"Slim but athletic"

"Ok, not too thin but not to bulky. Next, skin tone?"

"A shade darker than yours"

"Ok, me with a tan. Next, hair color?"

"Brunette"

"Brown or black? And yes there is a difference."

"Dark Brown, not quite black."

"Eye color?" There was a drawn out pause.

"I… I'm not sure. Green or Blue?"

Harper scratched his head, "Well we've already got quite a few pairs of blue eyes aboard the Andromeda, perhaps a change would prove interesting?"

"That's true, green would make me stand out from the crowd… yes green."

"Ok, once we get your base image programmed in we can add the more distinct features. And I'd like to see if I can't program some irreverent humor into your routine, you still sound like you've got a rod up your…"

"Harper! I get the picture. If you think it will help me adapt then fine, but don't go overboard."

Harper grinned, "Overboard? Who me?"

Maru mumbled, "What have I unleashed?"

Just then a signal came over the intercom, "Harper, you have a message from Trance coming in."

Harper tapped the console, "Hi honey! I'm just finishing up for the day. I should be there in five maybe 10 minutes tops."

Trance gave him the, 'uh huh, sure,' look, "I take over on command in one hour, you'd better be here before then. And, by the way, your son has decided while teething it's Ok to bite others, so beware, or you may lose a finger." Harper's eyes got wide, and Trance ended the call.

Maru piped in with, "Trouble in paradise?"

Harper rolled his eyes, "Now, you start showing a sense of humor."


End file.
